Bequeath
by Senpay
Summary: Al llegar a un edificio abandonado en busca de un refugio, Shadow, uno de los más grandes criminales de Station Square, encuentra a una pequeña niña. AU. Clasificado M por Violencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Bequeath**

_**Nota de Autor: **__La historia se desarrollará en un Universo Alterno, en el que Shadow es un reconocido criminal, en lugar del anti-héroe que es en realidad. No espero que comprendan sus motivos, u orígenes, o cualquier cosa; todo lo explicaré después, y si no en esta historia, lo haré en otra, si es que hay interés. Lo que busco aquí es explorar ciertos aspectos de Shadow; ver su lado más… amable. Con eso dicho, espero que pueda logarlo y mantenerlo "in character" tanto como pueda (aunque, como dije, es un Universo Alterno, así que algo sí se puede cambiar). Los reviews son apreciados, y espero que disfruten la historia._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>

Shadow subió las escaleras al decadente complejo departamental, dando zancadas de dos escalones. Sobre él, la luna llena brillaba intensamente, sus blancos rayos reflejándose en las aguas de un puerto cercano; el sonido de las olas chocando contra la orilla siendo acompañado por el ruido de autos derrapando en el pavimento en el centro de la ciudad de Station Square.

La neblina estaba fría y más densa que lo habitual esta noche, y cubría los suburbios y puerto en una gruesa manta de niebla. El helado aire de invierno empujaba el abrigo del erizo hacia atrás mientras él terminaba de trepar las escaleras, nieve fresca crujiendo bajo sus zapatos. Colocando una mano en la puerta, lentamente la abrió hasta la mitad.

Dando un último vistazo tras de él antes de entrar al edificio, dejó sus ojos vagar en el interior. El edificio estaba a oscuras y definitivamente inhabitado, por su apariencia. Lamió sus quebrados labios, abrió la puerta completamente y dio un paso hacia dentro para dar una inspección más detallada, el suelo haciendo un ruido en protesta.

Pálida luz inmediatamente llenó la habitación, iluminando los muebles rotos que estaba repartidos por el cuarto. El lugar olía a humo de cigarrillo, polvo, y moho; claramente no el aroma más agradable, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Aún estaba demasiado oscuro para ver con claridad, así que se adentró más en la sala de estar, dándole poca importancia a los trozos de vidrio rotos que inundaban el piso. Caminó hacia la gran ventana circular que daba con el puerto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó las pesadas cortinas floreadas, mandando partículas de polvo y nieve por doquier mientras más luz entraba en la habitación.

Dándole la espalda a la ventana, Shadow podía ahora examinar mejor el apartamento.

El sillón a su derecha tenía algunos cojines faltantes, y la tela verde que lo cubría estaba despedazada, como si alguien le hubiera pasado un cuchillo repetidamente. Del otro lado del sofá había una vieja televisión que estaba tirada de lado, su pantalla parcialmente rota en el centro y con grietas estirándose como una telaraña, consiguiendo la apariencia de haber sido golpeada con un bate. Había muchos periódicos y portadas de libros en el crudamente-alfombrado suelo, acompañados de grandes trozos de vidrio de lámparas y floreros rotos. Las paredes se veían viejas y húmedas, polvo habitando cada grieta. Como la cereza del pastel, una fina capa de nieve cubría todos los objetos, probablemente gracias a una ventana rota.

Más allá de la sala se encontraba una pequeña cocina, sus restos bastante parecidos a los de la sala. Los cajones estaban completamente abiertos. El refrigerador había perdido su puerta, y la estufa estaba quemada.

Una mesa redonda descansaba en el centro de la cocina, y estaba rodeada de sillas que no tenían dos o más patas, dejándolas caer en el piso. Platos y vasos rotos de cerámica habían sido arrojados en el lavaplatos.

Shadow se mordió la lengua en desagrado ante el lío ante él, a la vez que le daba la espalda al cuarto y comenzaba a abrirse paso al segundo piso. En la cima de las escaleras, ojeó el pasillo, y alzó las cejas sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de lo largo que era. Alguien había tirado algunas paredes, significando que podía acceder al segundo piso de los departamentos vecinos sin tener que salir del que estaba.

_Espléndido._

Caminando por el pasillo, miró brevemente cada habitación que pasaba, buscando cualquier cosa de interés. Jugaba desinteresadamente con su navaja, siempre listo para usar si llegara a necesitarla. Dudaba mucho que alguien viviera ahí, de cualquier manera, pobre o no. La base del edificio estaba cayéndose, y el lugar en general lucía decrépito y usado. Shadow imaginó que seguramente nadie estaría lo suficientemente loco como para quedarse en un lugar así – razón por la que era perfecto para él. Estaba cansado de dormir en ese viejo Sedán café en el que había estado viviendo por los pasados tres meses desde su escape de Prison Island. El asiento trasero tenía resortes salidos que le incomodaban a más no poder, y los asientos del frente no podían reclinarse.

Con eso en mente, Shadow decidió que éste definitivamente era el lugar para acampar, al menos hasta que pudiera encontrar uno mejor. Todos los cuartos que había visto estaban vacío, a excepción de la cama o armario ocasional, indicando que el lugar estaba desocupado, y por lo tanto, a punto de ser ocupado por él.

Mientras se acercaba al final del pasillo, pasando su lengua por los dientes, empezó a planear cómo remodelaría el lugar. Primero, tendría que poner cinta de precaución en la puerta principal, así a nadie se le ocurriría entrar. Y luego tendría que poner unas trampas en la misma puerta, por si algún adolescente decidía ponerse arrogante y entrar de cualquier manera.

Ah sí, también tendría que poner una cerradura en la puerta, viendo que estaba abierta cuando entró. Y necesitaba sellar las puertas de los departamentos adjuntos para que nadie pueda subir al segundo piso desde ellos. Las ventanas deberían ser cubiertas con tablas, igualmente, y presión de agua sería bastante buena, si es que el edificio no la tenía ya. También tendría que decorar, por supuesto. Tenía muchos periódicos y fotos de Sonic the Hedgehog con los cuales adornar las paredes.

_Tanto que hacer, y tan poco tiempo,_ pensó.

Llegando a la última puerta del pasillo, notó que, a diferencia de las demás, esta estaba cerrada, hecho que le pareció extraño. Acercándose a la puerta, pudo distinguir el sonido de pisadas desde el interior de la habitación. Pausó su respiración y frunció el ceño, escuchando atentamente. Estaba seguro que _no_ había imaginado ese ruido.

Aún frunciendo, tentativamente tomó un paso hacia delante. Justo cuando iba a poner la mano en la perilla de la puerta, escuchó una pequeña y emocionada voz.

"¿_Mamá?"_

_¿Qué cara-?_

Abrió la puerta fuertemente, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared. Una erizo estaba de pie ahí dentro, con una sonrisa en su cara, y los ojos brillando con lo que Shadow asumía era esperanza.

Tan rápido como había llegado, sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció, notando que la persona frente a ella obviamente _no_ era quien ella esperaba.

Shadow la miraba con interés desde el marco de la puerta. Se veía de tres o cuatro años de edad; su pequeño y delgado cuerpo envuelto en un vestido rojo con tenis cubriendo sus pies. Sus púas eran rosas y cortas, y una mochila violeta cubierta de mugre caía sobre sus hombros.

La niña estaba temblando, ya sea por el frío o porque estaba aterrada a más no poder, él no podía decidir cuál. Una fría brisa entró por la ventana abierta, y la nieve empezó a caer mientras los dos se miraban el uno al otro. El cuarto estaba pálido y silencioso.

Los más grandes y brillantes ojos verdes de Shadow haya visto en su vida lo miraban con una expresión que sólo podía ser definida como confusión, y se atrevió a dar un paso hacia ella. La niña, en consecuencia, dio un paso hacia atrás a la vez que él cerraba la puerta y se adentraba más al cuarto.

"Hola, pequeñi_t_a." Enfatizó la 't' en exasperación, agachándose frente a la niña, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas. "¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó en la voz más placentera que podía. No quería asustarla _todavía._

El erizo suspiró, no tolerando la falta de respuesta por parte de la chica. "¿Así que…?" animó, sus ojos nunca dejando su cara.

La chica en cuestión se mordió el labio. "Amy," contestó tímidamente, so voz suave y _tan _increíblemente dulce para los oídos de Shadow. No había escuchado una voz así hablarle directamente a él en tanto tiempo. Sonaba tan… inocente. Sonrió.

Ella lo estaba ojeando con precaución, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras lo veía, insegura de qué pensar sobre el hombre frente a ella.

"Amy…" repitió Shadow, probando la palabra. Pasó su lengua en la esquina de su boca y se acercó más a ella. "Que bonito nombre." Le sonrió y vio como la pequeña niña agachaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba, la luz de la luna iluminando lo colorado de sus mejillas.

Quería reír ante su timidez. ¿Qué no sabía quién era? Él era _Shadow_, un despiadado asesino psicópata, y ella se estaba _sonrojando_ porque le había dicho un cumplido. Obviamente no miraba las noticias.

Amy alzó la cabeza para hacer contacto visual de nuevo. Lo miró interesadamente, como si fuera un rompecabezas que ella no podía resolver. Intercambiaron miradas por muchos segundos, sin pestañear, cuando, de repente, la niña habló, susurrando como si le estuviera contando un oscuro secreto.

"¿Por qué te ves tan raro?" murmuró ella, asustada de que la pregunta lo pudiera ofender, pero incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

Shadow ahogó una risa, genuinamente entretenido por la pregunta. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el techo antes de regresar su atención a ella.

"¿Por qué… no verse raro?" preguntó él, completamente serio.

Amy lo pensó por un momento. "No lo sé," respondió quedamente, esperando que él explicara las cosas.

Pero, en lugar de contestar, él sólo la observó, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Dónde está tu mamá?" cuestionó, su tono sin emoción alguna. La niña obviamente había estado esperando a su madre cuando él llegó. ¿Regresaría pronto?

Amy se encogió de hombros, uno de los tirantes de su mochila cayendo por su hombro. "No sé," dijo tristemente, dejando caer la mirada a sus pies. "Me dijo que esperara aquí hasta que regresara." Su voz no era más que un susurro cuando habló, y empuñó una mano para tallar uno de sus ojos. Lucía como si no hubiera dormido en días.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" siguió interrogando el mayor.

La chica contó con sus dedos. "Dos días," dijo luego de un momento de profunda consideración.

Shadow procesó la información mientras la veía con interés. La niña claramente no se había dado cuenta aún, pero él suponía que su madre la había abandonado. ¿Quién deja a un niño completamente solo en un complejo departamental en medio del invierno?

Mordiendo el interior de su boca, los ojos de Shadow recorrieron la habitación, tomando nota de la cama individual, y las cajas de cartón apiladas del lado contrario.

Volvió a ver a Amy. "¿Quién es ese?" Señaló con su mano –cubierta de guantes blancos- al muñeco de peluche que tenía ella en sus manos.

Instintivamente, Amy apretó su agarre en el brazo del peluche. "Oh… este es Copo de Nieve, pero le gusta que le llamen Copito," dijo ella, lentamente encontrando su voz. "Mi… mi papá me lo dio para Navidad antes de que se fuera." Miró al oso con adoración, como si fuera un tipo de ángel.

Observando la seriedad en la cara de la niña, Shadow sintió la necesidad de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo y, en su lugar, apretó los labios y la vio acariciar la cabeza del oso.

"No te preocupes," comenzó ella, "Copito ama hacer nuevos amigos," ofreció amablemente, pero a también cuidadosamente, como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras con gran precaución para no ofenderlo. Era inteligente.

Shadow no podía evitar notar que Amy no parecía tenerle miedo. Claro, parecía algo nerviosa y quizá estaba un poco asustada, pero eso era natural en los niños. Honestamente, se sentía intrigado por la forma en la que ella lo miraba. Le sostenía la mirada más tiempo que la mayoría de los adultos, y aún así era lo suficientemente tímida como para bajar la vista cuando se sentía avergonzada.

Mientras Shadow la analizaba, notó que los ojos de Amy habían vagado a su mano derecha –la mano con la que estaba sujetando su navaja. La niña lo observaba intensamente, comparándolo con un león listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

Él bajó la mirada a su mano y contempló el cuchillo, viendo como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el objeto y lo hacía brillar.

Por un momento, sólo lo miró. ¿La iba a matar? Él nunca había matado a alguien de su edad antes, al menos no _deliberadamente._ ¿Por qué se estaba preguntando eso en primer lugar? Había matado a cientos de personas diariamente sin pensarlo dos veces. Era como una segunda naturaleza para él el matar a todo el que le molestara o se pusiera en su camino. ¿Qué diferencia hacía la edad?

¿Pero qué iba a hacer con ella si no la mataba? Ciertamente no podía quedarse allí. Eso era un hecho. No tenía ni el tiempo ni el deseo de tener que cuidar y alimentar una pequeña niña sin casa. Tenía edificios que explotar, cuerpos que mutilar, crímenes que planear, y erizos azules que matar; no podía encargarse de una mocosa.

Shadow cerró su arma en un solo movimiento, haciendo saltar a Amy, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo; la atención de la niña regresando inmediatamente a su cara.

Tragó pesadamente. "¿Sabes… sabes cuándo va a regresar mi mamá?" Sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza. "Me prometió que regresaría pronto," añadió suavemente, más para si misma que para él.

Él suspiró dramáticamente. "No creo que mamá vaya a, uh, regresar… por un rato."

La expresión esperanzada de Amy desapareció y sus delgados hombros cayeron, Copito colgando de su mano. "Oh." Sus cejas estaban unidas en confusión, no entendiendo la situación del todo. Shadow vio como pestañeaba velozmente y trataba de suprimir pucheros. Parecía que iba a empezar a llorar.

_Ah, maldita sea_, pensó el erizo desesperado. Temiendo que ella fuera a explotar en lágrimas o gritos o hacer algún tipo de berrinche, rápidamente levantó su cara con una mano, buscando sus ojos.

"Ey," murmuró velozmente, "¿tienes hambre?"

Amy alzó la cabeza ante la pregunta, sus ojos adquiriendo cierto brillo en lo que, él asumía, era sorpresa.

_Aha._

Shadow asintió con la cabeza y se lamió la comisura de los labios mientras se ponía de pie, sus rodillas tronando en el proceso. "Vamos." Indicó a la niña que lo siguiera, dándole la espalda y abriendo la puerta.

Cuando no escuchó movimiento alguno tras él, frunció el ceño, volviendo a darle la cara a Amy, sólo para descubrir que ella no se había movido ni un centímetro. Le dio una mirada confusa, causando que ella se encogiera de hombros.

"Mamá dijo que yo… que yo tenía que quedarme aquí." Observó a Shadow y se estremeció, como si esperara que él empezara a gritarle.

En su lugar, sólo rodó los ojos. "Me imagino que sabes," comenzó, abriendo la puerta más ampliamente y alzando las cejar a la vez que revisaba el pasillo vacío, "que si no comes, te _morirás de hambre_." La miró fijamente a los ojos. "Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad, preciosa?"

La niña frunció y miró a Copito, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Lentamente regresó su atención al erizo negro, quien aún seguí bajo el marco de la puerta. "Copito tiene _un poco_ de hambre," ella ofreció, llevando al peluche a su pecho y estrujándolo fuertemente.

El erizo hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera otra vez. Recorrió nuevamente el extenso pasillo, escuchando las pequeñas pisadas de Amy a sus espaldas, sus cortas piernas incapaces de imitar sus largos pasos. Una vez que él había llegado al final de la escalera, volteó a verla, y se dio cuenta de que ella a penas había empezado a bajar los escalones.

Sus manos estaban firmemente sobre el barandal de madera y estaba tomando un paso a la vez, cuidadosa de no caer. Continuó este proceso por la mitad de su recorrido por las escaleras. En el séptimo escalón, notó a Shadow observándola, ligeramente entretenido.

Confundiendo esa expresión por impaciencia, Amy rápidamente se sentó y se deslizó por cada escalón, ambas piernas frente a ella. Una vez que llegó al último escalón, Shadow se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina. Sin embargo se detuvo inmediatamente, cuando ella hizo un ruido en un intento de llamar su atención.

Ella seguía parada en el último escalón, sus ojos fijos en el piso.

_Oh._

Largos trozos de vidrio roto estaba regados por el suelo, y Amy obviamente tenía miedo de pisarlos, aún con sus zapatos puestos.

Él no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer esto. Suspirado exasperadamente, caminó de regreso a ella y la levantó por debajo de sus brazos, sosteniéndola lejos frente a él con los brazos estirados, e incómodamente la cargó a través del cuarto y hacia la cocina.

La puso en el piso en cuanto entraron y luego procedió a moverse por la cocina, ruidosamente abriendo las despensas y cajones, en busca de cualquier tipo de comida. No podía creer que le hubiera ofrecido comida cuando ni siquiera tenía para si mismo. Por lo menos no estaba llorando, de otra manera hubiera tenido que deshacerse de ella de una forma-no-muy-divertida. Bueno, no divertida para ella, al menos.

Mientras buscaba por los armarios, despreocupadamente tirando algunas de las puertas, se preguntó cuando fue la última vez que la chica comió. Se veía delgada, como si no hubiera tenido una comida completo desde que nació, sus mejillas estaban sumidas, y sus brazos y piernas prácticamente eran tan delgadas como las patas de una silla plegable.

El interior de los armarios era completamente oscuro, y Shadow tenía que meter sus manos para buscar, las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo únicamente la madera.

Amy estaba en la entrada, sin moverse, mientras veía al erizo mayor con atención, su mochila aún colgando de sus hombros y Copito pegado contra su pecho.

Mordiéndose el labio, lentamente se adentró en la cocina. Rodeando la mesa circular en el centro de la habitación, batalló para tomar una de las sillas que yacían a su lado. Afortunadamente para ella, la silla que había elegido tenía sus cuatro patas intactas. La puso de pie, y posteriormente levantó otra silla en lo que Shadow seguía buscando en los cajones. Cuidadosamente colocó a Copito en la primera silla, y, luego, con mucha dificultad, finalmente trepó en la segunda, sentándose en frente de la mesa.

_Aha._ Shadow sacó una caja de cereal polvoriento del fondo de un armario, y por fin volvió a ver a la pequeña.

Estaba sentada frente a la mesa, sus manos sobre su regazo, y su oso de peluche tirado checamente en el asiento a su lado, mirando a Shadow con ojos cansados.

No estaba seguro si quería reírse hasta morir ante lo absurdo de la situación, o si quería comenzar a lanzar cuchillos.

¿Podrían repetirle por qué estaba haciendo esto?

La chica ojeaba con interés la caja que tenía Shadow entre sus manos. "Toma," refunfuñó, situando la caja en la mesa.

Amy la miró por un minuto, su mirada sobre la cara sonriente del sol, antes de tomar la caja y llevarla a su regazo, metiendo su mano en el interior. Sacando un puñado de hojuelas y pasas, se dispuso a comerlas vorazmente, algunas cayendo de su boca y aterrizando de regreso en la caja.

Shadow la estudiaba mientras ella masticaba y tragaba contenta, moviendo sus piernas al frente y atrás, siendo que no estaban ni cerca de tocar el suelo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue repentinamente distraído por el sonido de sirenas de policía. Frunciendo, dejó la cocina y fue a la sala de estar, moviéndose hasta una ventana que veía hacia la calle.

Acababa de llegar a la ventana cuando un carro de policía pasó frente el apartamento, las sirenas rojas y azules destellando y rugiendo, las letras "G.U.N." vagamente visibles en un lado del automóvil.

_Hmm._

Contempló si la policía estaba persiguiendo a Sonic, pero rápidamente rechazó la idea. Aún si Sonic era buscado por la ley, la policía –y el gobierno- tenía peores personas que atrapar. Y siendo que Sonic estaba, técnicamente, "ayudando" a la ciudad, no era la amenaza más grande de Station Square en ese momento. Claro, destruía propiedad pública cada vez que iba en una de sus "aventuras", y eso obviamente molestaba al gobierno, pero fuera de eso, el erizo azul era indefenso. De naturaleza suave, sin las agallas para matar, después de todo, razón por la cual Shadow, y todos los demás criminales, seguían vivos.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el niñato de ojos verdes en ese momento. ¿Estaría por ahí, salvando a la ciudad, luchando contra el crimen, y siendo un héroe? ¿O estaba en casa, durmiendo profundamente? ¿Sonic tenía casa? ¿Tenía familia? ¿Acaso tenía una novia, o una esposa, que yacía en su cama cada noche, ansiosamente esperando su regreso, mientras él limpiaba las calles de Station Square?

¿Sonic tendría… _hijos_?

Shadow sonrió de manera burlona, imaginando a un niño corriendo con zapatos rojos demasiado grandes para él, fingiendo pelear contra un villano. Que paisaje sería ese.

_Y hablando de niños…_

¿Qué iba a hacer con Amy? No podía tenerla ahí con él. No la _quería_ ahí. Viendo que no la iba a matar –era una buena niña, inocente, y sin haber sido expuesta o corrupta por los problemas del mundo. Pensaba que ella era una de las pocas personas de la ciudad –del mundo- que en verdad _merecían_ vivir.

…Y, además, era tan parecida a _María_…

Forzando a su antigua amiga fuera de su mente, decidió que dejaría a Amy en la guardería más cercana. Lo que pase después de eso será problema de ellos. Al menos así ella estará segura –y fuera de sus manos.

Funcionaría a la perfección. Mañana a primera hora la echaría de su vida y Shadow podría volver a enfocarse en temas más importantes, como arreglar su nuevo refugio y planear su siguiente ataque contra la ciudad.

El erizo se sintió un poco más relajado ahora que ya no tenía cosas tan triviales de las qué preocuparse, y volvió a su cadena de pensamientos regular.

Su plan sería _grande_, de eso estaba seguro. Sería más grande y elaborado que todos sus antiguos ataques combinados. Pondría ese patético intento de ciudad a sus pies…

Afuera, la nieve continuaba cayendo. Un chao chillaba en la distancia, el ruido sacando a Shadow de sus pensamientos después de haber estado mirando fijamente a la ventana.

Finalmente volteó a ver a Amy, sólo para encontrar que tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa, usando sus brazos como almohadas improvisadas, y durmiendo tranquilamente. Acercándosele, notó que 'Copito' tenía una pila de pasas frente a él. No pudo evitar la media sonrisa que se pudo en su rostro. O a Amy no le gustaban las pasas, o en realidad creía que su oso las comería.

Shadow quitó la caja de cereal de sus piernas y la puso en la mesa. Levantó a la niña en sus brazos sin dificultad alguna, siendo que su cuerpo era 'más ligero que una pluma', presionándola contra su pecho mientras ella naturalmente recargaba la cabeza en su hombro. Bueno, eso fue… inesperado. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina cuando recordó al oso. Con un suspiro, tomó al animal por la oreja y lo arrastró por la sala para llegar a las escaleras.

Subiendo las escaleras, Shadow pensó en como no había… tenido a nadie en sus brazos nunca, no así, o por lo menos no lo podía recordar. La simple acción hacía surgir la sensación más extraña en su interior. Y lo hacía sentir incómodo, lo cual era una sensación poco común y desconocida para él.

Se sentía… desconectado, fuera de si, y desubicado, como si no debería estar haciendo esto. Y, de cierta forma, no debía. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo un acto de generosidad por alguien que no fuera él mismo? No había mostrado rastro de compasión por nadie en _años_, no de esta manera. ¿Quizá sólo le estaba dando demasiada importancia?

Pero aún así, sostener a la pequeña le daba una sensación peculiar, pero echó esos pensamientos en cuando llegó al cuarto donde la había encontrado. Mientras entraba, empezó a remover la mochila de Amy de sus hombros sin despertarla, dejando el objeto caer sobre el suelo. Se inclinó sobre la cama y colocó a la niña sobre la cama boca-arriba, tirando su oso a su lado. Se estremeció un poco, dándose vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el peluche.

La observó por un momento, la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana abierta, sus pálidos rayos creando una sombra sobre el rostro de Amy. Sus mejillas carecían color y estaban cubiertas de mugre. Su boca estaba entrecerrada, su respiración era silenciosa y lenta, sus gruesas pestañas acariciando su cara.

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y se enderezó, cerrando la ventana para que no más nieve entrara a la habitación. Saliendo de ahí, cerró la puerta tras él con un suave click.

"Loco, demente, desquiciado…" murmuró para si mismo, pensando lo ridículo que era la situación.

Dando solo unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo, descubrió otro cuarto que tenía un colchón individual, a sólo cuatro puertas de donde dormía Amy. Estiró los brazos por delante y gruñó, escuchando sus huesos tronar a la vez que entraba al cuarto. Sus músculos se sentían extremadamente tensos, y se sentía espléndido poder estirarse.

Se quitó los zapatos sin cuidado, y se tiró sobre el manchado colchón, recostado sobre su espalda y mirando el techo. Removió sus guantes y los guardó en su abrigo, descansando sus manos en su abdomen.

El olor a humedad y polvo impregnaban al colchón, pero a él no le importaba. Ciertamente era mejor que dormir en un auto.

Después de muchos minutos –su mente todavía corriendo como siempre, y sus pensamientos vagando en frenesí- Shadow eventualmente cayó en un placentero sueño lleno de explosiones, disparos, y el color azul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Shadow despertó, gracias al súbito y penetrante sonido de un disparo lejos en la distancia que retumbaba en sus oídos. Gruñó y tiró sus piernas al lado de la cama, rápidamente encontrando sus zapatos y poniéndoselos.

El cuarto aún estaba oscuro, el negro cielo de invierno gradualmente aclarándose en una mañana gris.

A la vez que se puso de pie para ir a la ventana, pasó una mano por sus grasosas púas, alborotándolas. Afuera, la nieve se había detenido. El agua del puerto había sido acobijada por una manta de hielo, y la parte inferior de múltiples postes de luz estaban enterradas en nieve.

Shadow hizo un recorrido por el interior de su boca con su lengua mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta, y luego movió sus manos para ajustar sus guantes.

Ya que iba a hacer unos mandados ese día, tendría que dejar su traje de 'trabajo', así podría terminar con todo rápidamente y sin ser reconocido.

Caminando fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo, encontró una pequeña recámara donde recordaba haber visto un armario la noche anterior, y se pudo a buscar por los cajones, azotándolos cuando descubría que estaban vacíos.

Después de buscar por más habitaciones con clósets y rebuscado por numerosos armarios vacíos, finalmente se topó con un par de ropa decente que le podría quedar. Encontró un par de tenis y guantes blancos, sin decoración absoluta, y una chamarra azul con capucha. La tela parecía barata, pero eso no le importaba; no estaría usando ese traje por mucho, de cualquier manera.

Remplazó su ropa por la nueva, y una vez hecho, fue hacia el cuarto donde Amy estaba durmiendo. Él, en realidad, no se había olvidado de ella. Por razones desconocidas para él, la niña había plagado sus sueños por toda la noche, y debido a eso, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No sabía por qué, no quería saber por qué, y ciertamente no iba a seguir analizando la situación. Aún así, quería saber si seguía dormida en la habitación donde la dejó la noche anterior.

Tratar de discernir sus pensamientos más profundos era como buscar una aguja en un pajal. Era una pérdida de tiempo. A pesar de eso, no podía evitar creer que _había algo en ella._ O quizá había algo en el hecho de que nunca había estado en una situación similar antes. Si tan sólo la hubiera matado en cuanto la vio, no estaría en este lío…

Abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza, viendo que seguía dormida, sus pequeños labios abiertos y con respiración pesada. Estaba temblando del frío, y pasó por su mente que tal vez tenía que cubrirla con su chamarra o algo –pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué no había hecho suficientes buenas acciones en un día? No la había asesinado; sólo por eso ella debería estar eternamente agradecida –pero claro, la niña ni si quiera sabía que había pensado en matarle en primer lugar.

Bajando las escaleras, Shadow fue directo al exterior del complejo departamental para buscar su carro. Tendría que mandar a confeccionar otra motocicleta en cuanto tenga tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba.

El viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, pero no podía sentir la cola de su gabardina flotando tras de él, ni el confiable peso de todas las armas que cargaba en su interior. Casi siempre tenía su abrigo puesto, y se sentía expuesto sin él. Era algo esencial a lo que se había acostumbrado, día tras día, y estar sin él lo hacía sentir… _normal_. Y a él no le gustaba lo normal. Lo normal era _aburrido,_ y no iba a aceptar eso –razón por la cual rara vez salía sin su gabardina, y, consecuentemente, sus armas.

Trepando en el asiento del conductor, aceleró en las vacías calles cubiertas de nieve, con la intención de conseguir pizza para el desayuno.

La luna llena seguía brillando en el despejado cielo negro sobre él, y las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer en el gris que empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Shadow dio un vistazo a los números digitales del reloj, leyendo 5:16, y continuó conduciendo a través de los oscuros callejones de los suburbios, las calles incómodamente silenciosas y solitarias. Su mente divagó hasta el punto en el que se preguntó cómo y cuándo conseguiría algunos hombres que trabajen para él. Había estado fuera del radar desde su escape de Prison Island, sólo manteniendo contacto con unos pocos colegas a los que tenía confianza. Estarían felices de hacer unos mandados por él si se los pidiera, pero no estaba dispuesto a revelarles su ubicación. No aún.

Pero sí necesitaba más hombres nuevos. La tarea de encontrar nuevos reclusos no sería difícil, no; la parte difícil era encontrar personas en las que pudiera confiar –pero más importante que eso, eran hombres que pudieran hacer el trabajo sin hacer tantas malditas _preguntas_. Ese siempre ha sido un problema –sus subordinados ciegamente cuestionando su autoridad, sus planes, su razonamiento, y sus motivos. ¿Acaso una persona no puede aterrorizar una ciudad simplemente para entretenerse un poco?

Shadow necesitaba gente que no lo traicionarían, que no intentarían superarlo. Claro, nadie podía _en verdad_ superarlo –pero desafortunadamente, la mayoría aprendía eso de la manera difícil…

Sin embargo, parte del problema era Shadow en si. En el momento en que alguien empezara a ponerlo de nervios o se pusiera en su camino –serían… 'despedidos' sin más preámbulo. Así era como hacía las cosas. No tenía tiempo para la insolencia.

Veía a las personas como objetos desechables que podían ser fácilmente reemplazados. Había millones de desesperadas almas perdidas ahí afuera, colgando de la vida con un hilo. Y cada vez que llegaba él, completamente preparado y listo para ofrecerles una segunda oportunidad en una exitosa vida llena de crímenes, estaban ansiosos de aceptar. Él daba una sola cosa, y eso era dinero. La gente haría lo que fuera por un poco de dinero, especialmente en tiempos como estos, donde Station Square está al borde de un colapso financiero.

_Ha. Dinero. _Eso era todo lo que a la gente le importaba estos días. _Dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero._ La gente es codiciosa, ¿no es así? Ese es el motivo por el que trabajan. Pasan toda su despreciable vida trabajando para conseguir unos pequeños aros amarillentos. Día tras día tras día. Eso sencillamente no es vida.

Al erizo no le importaba en dinero. El dinero no tenía valor para él; los rings sólo te podían llevar tan lejos. El único objetivo del dinero era enredarte en una red de codicia y lujuria, ahogarte hasta que no puedas respirar, y luego consumirte entero antes de que sepas lo que está pasando. Vidas enteras eran destruidas por el dinero. Las personas gastaban más rings de los que tenían y vivían el resto de sus vidas tratando de pagarlo. Gastaban cientos de miles de rings en productos que no usarían y de los cuales se olvidarían en un año. Y luego estaban las personas que apostaban… las personas que se metían con los tiburones.

Y él ciertamente sabía mucho de eso.

Sí, era seguro decir que el dinero _definitivamente_ arruinaba vidas. Él lo sabe.

Quince minutos después, su mente aún llena de idas, Shadow llegó a un pequeño restaurante de pizza que estaba abierto las 24 horas. Estacionó el carro frente a él y tomó la pistola de mano que yacía en el asiento del copiloto, escondiendo el objeto en el bolsillo de la chamarra. Antes de salir del automóvil, se colocó la capucha, asegurándose de que las rayas rojas de sus púas no se vean, y revisó su apariencia en el espejo retrovisor.

Entrando al pequeño edificio de ladrillo, se dio cuenta tras un momento que no había nadie dentro. Alzando las cejas ante su propia suerte, casualmente miró detrás del mostrador para notar que la puerta trasera estaba abierta, dejando entrar el frío aire. Quien sea que tenía que estar trabajando probablemente estaba afuera fumando.

Sonrió con satisfacción a la vez que se apoyaba del mostrador, localizando varias cajas de pizza apiladas en una repisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se deslizó por la superficie del tablero y tomó tres cajas –aún tibias- y las puso bajo su brazo.

Saltando al otro lado de la mesa, notó un refrigerador lleno de refrescos contra la pared y caminó hacia él, extrayendo dos botellas de un tipo de refresco morado. Sabor uva, lo más probable.

Tomó poco tiempo regresar al departamento. El cielo empezaba a aclararse más y el sol estaba despertando, haciendo que la nieve en las banquetas resplandeciera con la luz de la mañana.

Una vez que llegó al apartamento, se estacionó a un lado del edificio y, junto con las pizzas y las dos botellas, también llevó adentro una pequeña caja con sus pertenencias –varios cuchillos y pistolas, un par extra de guantes, innumerable cantidad de celulares robados, una caja de cartas de póker, recortes de periódicos, y demás objetos aleatorios.

Adentro, fue directo a la cocina donde depositó todo en la mesa, removiéndose la capucha. Revolvió sus púas negro y rojo con una mano, y con la otra abrió una de las cajas de pizza, arrancando una gran rebanada que fue seguida por dos más. La pizza empezaba a enfriarse, pero no había nada que Shadow pudiera hacer al respecto; el microondas lucía como si un yunque le hubiera caído encima, y la estufa no estaba mucho mejor, con varios cables saliendo de su parte trasera.

Mientras comía su tercera rebanada, escuchó el crujir de vidrios detrás de él. Giró sobre sus talones, bajando los ojos para ver a Amy por las escaleras, observándolo curiosamente.

"Buenos días, _corazón,_" la saludó burlonamente, dándole un mordisco a su pizza, masticando con la boca abierta. "¿Hambrienta?"

Amy asintió con la cabeza, y tímidamente dio un paso hacia delante, lentamente abriéndose paso a la cocina. Los ojos de Shadow la seguían a la vez que ella tomaba lugar en el mismo asiento que había tomado anoche.

Resopló en silencioso entretenimiento al verla batallar para subir a la silla, finalmente sentándose con la espalda derecha. Posteriormente estiró sus pequeños brazos para intentar tomar la caja de pizza al otro lado de la mesa, pero no podía alcanzarla.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el mayor arrancó un pedazo por ella y se lo lanzó frente a ella, tal como si le lanzara un hueso a un perro.

Amy lo ojeó a través de sus pestañas, y avergonzadamente desvió su mirada cuando lo encontró mirándola. En su lugar, pasó su atención a su trozo de pizza, y, jalándola de la mesa hacia ella, tomó una ansiosa mordida. Estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Shadow terminó su comida y se limpió las manos en la chamarra. Destapando la botella de refresco, bebió todo su contenido de un trago.

Satisfecho, salió de la cocina y hacia la sala de estar.

Dándole un vistazo a todos los objetos en el suelo, los empujó con sus pies para hacer un camino hacia la televisión. La revisó para asegurarse que estuviera conectada antes de encenderla, arrodillándose frente a la caja para enderezarla.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos," murmuró, esperando a que la TV regresara a la vida.

Estática lleno la habitación.

Frunciendo en molestia, movió la antena rota de lado a lado hasta que la señal fue suficientemente fuerte para que algo apareciera.

La pantalla se iluminó, mostrando una irritante esponja amarilla cantando ruidosamente. Shadow hizo un ruido de desaprobación y bajó el volumen. Detrás de él, escuchó una silla chillar contra el suelo y vio como Amy estiraba el cuello para tener una mejor vista de la televisión, sus ojos muy abiertos con interés.

Rodando los ojos, regresó su mirada a la TV y velozmente cambió canal tras canal, buscando las noticias. El suspiro decepcionado de Amy no pasó por desapercibido.

"Aquí está," dijo para si mismo cuando dio con SQN.

El meteorólogo de Station Square News estaba anunciando temperaturas por debajo de cinco grados, con la nieve llegando y desapareciendo por toda la semana. En la parte inferior de la pantalla había una lista de los edificios públicos y escuelas que se cerrarían por las carreteras cubiertas de nieve.

Shadow refunfuñó y esperó impacientemente a que la sección de clima se terminara para que pudieran pasar las _verdaderas_ noticias. No había escuchado nada de interés acerca de Sonic en un tiempo, y estaba _muriendo_ por algo de información. Dónde estaba, cuando fue la última vez que apareció,… cualquier cosa.

Y una vez que supiera eso, podría comenzar. Podría empezar a idear un plan.

Repentinamente, el erizo sintió que alguien empujaba de sus mangas. Aún arrodillado frente a la TV, por el rabillo del ojo logró notar a Amy, quien lo miraba expectativamente. Alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento, y ella sacó una botella de refresco de detrás suyo en respuesta.

"¿Puedes abrir esto por mí?" Preguntó ella con su pequeña voz, sus ojos alternándose entre los de Shadow y la pantalla. Mordiéndose el labio, le extendió la botella.

Shadow murmuró algo incoherente, no prestando atención mientras su vista se enfocaba en las noticias. Fácilmente destapó la botella y se la regresó a la niña sin mirar, a la vez que ella la tomaba emocionada, su boca salivando con el solo pensar en beber la bebida azucarada.

En el momento que la predicción del clima terminó, un hombre bien vestido se sentó detrás de un escritorio circular en el estudio de SQN, una delgada pila de papel descansando frente a él.

"_Y ahora, en otras noticias, no es secreto que la persona responsable de la muerte de Scourge the Hedgehog…"_

¿Scourge? Shadow recordaba al patán de púas verdes. Era un político candidato a la presidencia de Station Square. Claro, ante el público parecía ser honesto y valiente, dispuesto a proteger a todo el mundo, pero en realidad era tan corrupto como todos los demás políticos, buscando el poder para poder esclavizar a los habitantes de la ciudad.

Lo conoció en persona cuando Scourge se acercó a él para hacer un trato; quería que tuviera a un grupo de personas aleatorias como rehenes, y entonces llegaría el 'santo Scourge', arriesgando su vida para salvar a los ciudadanos, y tener una pelea falsa con Shadow, la cuál el erizo verde debería 'ganar'.

Es obvio que no aceptó.

Enfurecido porque lo habían intentado comprar, se lanzó sobre la novia de Scourge, una tal Fiona Fox, y le disparó en la cara. El político trató de luchar con él, pero Shadow logró hacer una cortada relativamente profunda –pero no tanto como él había querido- en su pecho y abdomen.

¿Qué pasó con Scourge después de eso? No tenía idea. Al parecer murió. Espléndido.

"…_no es nadie más que el propio Sonic the Hedgehog, ¿pero es cierto que el héroe supersónico ha _dejado_ Station Square? Vamos con Sally Acorn para más información."_

El erizo criminal alzó las cejas. _Esta _era la clase de noticia que estaba esperando. No había escuchado hablar del idiota azul desde hace tres meses. Shadow se preguntó si su ausencia estaba relacionada a la suya propia. Sabía que la policía aún lo buscaba, pero ya que no había hecho nada para llamar la atención del público, todos empezaron a asumir que se había ido de Station Square después de escapar Prison Island. _Qué estúpido, _pensó, ellos creyendo que había dejado la ciudad para siempre. _Ya quisieran. _¿Cómo podría dejar su propia ciudad? Alguien tenía que cuidar el lugar, después de todo.

La cámara se enfocó en una ardilla de cabello rojo dentro de la estación de trenes de Station Square, un armadillo negro y rojo a su lado.

"_Gracias, Jim." _Se aclaró la garganta y ajustó su micrófono para que estuviera más cerca de su boca. _"Pasando por desapercibido ante la mayoría de los ciudadanos, el nivel de crimen en la ciudad ha estado aumentando por los pasados dos meses, saltando a un incremento sin precedentes del setenta porciento en comparación este invierno. ¿Por qué está pasando? Algunos dicen que es por la muerte de Scourge the Hedgehog que los ciudadanos han perdido su fe en Station Square, otros, también, dicen que es la bizarra ausencia de Sonic lo que ha traído la actividad criminal a la superficie de nuevo. La única pregunta es, ¿dónde está Sonic?_

_Estoy aquí con el ciudadano Mighty the Armadillo, para hacerle algunas preguntas. Señor Armadillo, ¿qué piensa de estos eventos? ¿Station Square está mejor _sin _Sonic?"_

Sally acercó el micrófono a la cara de Mighty. "_¿Sabes? Creo que sí lo estamos. Sonic dice estar, uh, ya sabes, 'ayudando a la ciudad' y todo eso, pero si en verdad lo estuviera haciendo, no habría matado a ese tipo, Scourge."_

"_Ahora, Mighty, entiende que hay teorías circulando, donde dicen que la muerte de Scourge fue un accidente, ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto?"_

"_Tío, no sé qué pasó en verdad la noche de su muerte, pero no creo que haya sido un accidente. Creo que Sonic quiere destruir la ciudad –como ese otro psicópata, ese uh, Shadow."_

"_¿Y dónde supone que Sonic está ahora? ¿En realidad dejó la ciudad, o sólo se está ocultando?"_

"_No queremos a un _asesino _protegiendo nuestra ciudad," _la voz de Mighty empezó a elevarse junto a su confianza. _"Si este Sonic sabe lo que le conviene, dejará Station Square antes de que los policías lo persigan y lo encierren en Prison Island, porque es ahí donde el tipo pertenece, encerrado con todos los demás lunáticos."_

Sally asintió con la cabeza, concluyendo su opinión. "_Bien, ahí lo tienes, Jim. Desde el subterráneo de Station Square, soy Sally Acorn."_

La pantalla regresó a Jim en el estudio. _"Gracias, Sally. Y mientras que la pregunta de dónde está Sonic sigue sin resolverse, tendremos más para ustedes sobre esta historia en desarrollo cuando regresemos de los comerciales; quédense con nosotros."_

Shadow entornó los ojos a la pantalla, por primera vez no sabiendo qué hacer de la situación. Era cierto que desde que Sonic no mostraba la cara públicamente, el crimen volvió a tener auge. Lo último no tenía nada de malo en lo absoluto; la parte mala era la 'desaparición' de Sonic; eso era, claro, asumiendo que los rumores eran ciertos.

_Y no lo eran._

Shadow lo conocía demasiado bien. Sonic _amaba _Station Square; ¿por qué más iría a tales extremos para protegerla? La pregunta no era _dónde _estaba Sonic, sino _por qué._

Lo que _en verdad _había pasado la noche de la muerte de Scourge era lo que quería saber. ¿Acaso Sonic tenía las _agallas_ de asesinar al Caballero-No-Tan-Puro de la ciudad?

Tenía muchas preguntas acerca de la muerte de Scourge, y la única manera en la conseguiría respuestas era confrontando al propio Sonic.

_Hm. _Tendría que planear eso.

Desafortunadamente, tenía otros problemas de los qué encargarse.

Volvió los ojos hacia la cocina para encontrar a Amy en sus rodillas sobre la silla, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Su quijada estaba apoyada en sus manos, y sus codos estaban enterrándose en la mesa mientras veía curiosamente en la caja de las pertenencias de Shadow. La vio tocar algo dentro de la caja y, pensando que era uno de sus cuchillos, rápidamente se puso de pie.

"Hey," ladró, causando que la cabeza de Amy se levantara inmediatamente. "¿Qué crees que estas _haciendo_?"

La niña inmediatamente retrajo la mano de la caja, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba a Shadow.

"Lo siento," tartamudeó ella, su silla chillando contra el suelo mientras ella intentaba bajarse de ahí. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba empujar la silla de la mesa, su brazo resbaló del borde y tiró accidentalmente la botella de refresco.

Su contenido cayó sobre su vestido, y la botella de plástico vacía cayó al piso.

Shadow la miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras ella alzaba sus ojos para hacer contacto visual. Estaba confundido cuando vio las lágrimas amenazando caer, sus dedos temblorosos estrujando su húmedo vestido.

"Por favor no me lastimes," rogó ella. "No era mi intención," añadió ella apresuradamente, entrando en pánico cuando Shadow empezó a acercársele.

Mientras se aproximaba, su cara aún inexpresiva, Amy se aterró y se bajó de la silla, apurándose para alejarse de él. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par con miedo a la vez que él seguía avanzando hacia ella. "¡Prometo no volverlo a hacer!" Su voz tembló patéticamente en su desesperación. Su espalda chocó contra las alacenas detrás de ella, atrapándola entre ellas y Shadow.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y giró la cabeza a un lado, su cuerpo entero tensándose, esperando al golpe que estaba segura llegaría.

Pero en lugar de eso, Shadow meramente se agachó frente a ella, ojeándola con curiosidad, viendo como una lágrima caía por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

La niña estaba segura de que la iba… a lastimar. Creía que la iba a _golpear_. ¿Por qué pensaría eso? Seguro, había hecho cosas terribles en su vida, ¿pero cómo podría _ella _saber eso? ¿Por qué de repente tenía miedo de que la fuera a lastimar? ¿Fue por la forma en que la miró cuando la atrapó viendo sus pertenencias? No había querido asustarla –sólo no creía que iba a encontrarla mirando sus pertenencias. No le gustaba que la gente tocara sus cosas, pero ciertamente no iba a explotar por eso, por lo menos no con ella.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, extendiendo una mano para tocar la única lágrima que recorría su mejilla. La limpió con un dedo, esparciendo la mugre que había ensuciado su piel.

Amy, no esperando tal reacción de Shadow, abrió los ojos con cautela.

Él bajó la mirada a sus manos, que estaban descansando en sus rodillas. Había lastimado a mucha gente con esas manos. Pero sabía que no la lastimaría a ella. Era una niña –una niña que no podía defenderse a si misma y sería incapaz de detenerlo. Lastimarla no sería cruel, sería estúpido –_sin sentido- _como patear un chao cuando ya cayó.

Mordiéndose el interior de la boca, miró al techo, y luego regresó su atención a Amy, quien estaba presionada contra la alacena y estaba intentado poner tanta distancia como podía entre ella y Shadow.

Le dio una media-sonrisa. "No deberías _preocuparte_ tanto," dijo.

Y después, abruptamente, se levantó, dejando a la niña observándolo. Le dio la espalda sin más, caminando hacia la mesa de la cocina para escarbar entre sus cosas en la caja.

Amy respiraba pesadamente, sus manos apoyadas firmemente en la alacena mientras lo veía.

Desvió la mirada sólo cuando sintió el refresco de uva corriendo por sus piernas. No se movió de su posición en lo que Shadow seguía ocupado con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Amy lo observaba en el incómodo silencio.

Eventualmente, consiguió suficiente valor para aproximársele, caminando hacia él con pasos cuidadosos. Cuando estuvo parada a su lado, hizo un ruido para conseguir su atención.

La volteó a ver, flojamente, y la ojeó aburrido.

"Qué." Una oración, no una pregunta.

Amy tragó. "Mi –mi vestido está todo… pegajoso."

"…¿Y?"

"¿No lo puedes arreglar?"

Lo miró esperanzada, y Shadow suspiró exasperadamente, soltando el objeto que tenía entre las manos y dejándolo caer de vuelta en la caja. _Esta es la última maldita cosa que hago por ti, _pensó de mala gana.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar. Por algún motivo, Amy lo siguió, y por la extraña mirada que tenía en sus ojos, supuso que era porque no quería quedarse sola.

Subió las viejas escaleras, la niña siguiéndolo desde varios escalones atrás pero intentando ir tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían para no perderlo de vista.

Mientras que ella apresuradamente subía de escalón en escalón, vio como Shadow ya estaba en la cima de las escaleras, girando a la izquierda del pasillo y desapareciendo.

Shadow escuchó como un chillido de pánico escapaba de su garganta, seguido de sus pisadas, moviéndose más rápido por las escaleras.

Él sonrió para si mismo. Un momento estaba aterrada de é, y después no podía soportar no verlo. ¿No podía decidirse?

Yendo al cuarto donde la encontró por primera vez, esperó pacientemente por la puerta a que ella entrara. Amy obedeció, asegurándose de no acercársele tanto mientras entraba. Fue directo a su mochila, que estaba tirada al lado de la cama. La abrió, canicas y crayones cayendo de sus lados, antes de sacar un vestido verde.

Lo dobló frente a su pecho y se lo llevó a él, luciendo avergonzada.

Shadow necesitó de todo su autocontrol para evitar rodar los ojos al entender la situación. Ella quería que la vistiera.

_¿Me veo como tu sirvienta?_

"¿No puedes, uh, cambiarte tú sola?"

Amy sacudió la cabeza, sus púas balanceándose detrás de ella. "Mi mami siempre me ayuda," respondió.

Shadow contempló la situación. ¿Estaba _bromeando_? ¿En _verdad_ esperaba que la ayudara a vestirse? ¿Acaso quería que le cambiara los pañales, también? Seguramente ya no usaba uno de esos…

Esto estaba tan mal. Todo sobre esa situación estaba _mal._ Todo lo que estaba haciendo por esta pequeña niña lo estaba sacando fuera de su elemento. Él no era su jodida _niñera._

Apretando los labios, Shadow decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo de una vez por todas; esto era, después de todo, lo último que iba a hacer por ella. Después de todo, era directo al orfanato para ella, y de vuelta a jugar con las mentes de Sonic y de la gente de Station Square, para él. Finalmente se desharía de la mocosa.

Enfocándose en la tarea, se puso en una rodilla con un suspiro. "Ven aquí."

Amy se mordió el labio inferior, caminando hacia él y ofreciéndole el vestido. Shadow hizo un ademán para que ella alzara los brazos. Ella lo hizo sin cuestionarlo, y él le quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y dejándola solo en su ropa interior.

Amy bajó los brazos, y los dejó colgando a sus lados a la vez que miraba al piso.

Shadow no pudo evitar mirar al delgado cuerpo de la niña. El sol estaba empezando a salir por el horizonte, y ahora estaba directamente detrás de él, asomándose desde la ventana de la habitación, calentando su espalda y también iluminando los grandes moretones que estaban esparcidos por los costados, el pecho y el estómago de Amy.

Frunció el ceño en morbosa curiosidad y ligeramente pasó sus dedos por un moretón que se encontraba por sus costillas. La erizo rosa se encogió un poco al sentir su pulgar pasar por la marca descolorida.

"¿De dónde salieron estos, hm?" Su voz era suave cuando habló, pero sus ojos entornados indicaban que estaba lejos de estar calmado.

Tímidamente, Amy empujó su mano lejos de su cuerpo y se cubrió el estómago con ambos brazos. "Mamá se enoja a veces." Amusgó los ojos para protegerlos del sol cuando lo volteó a ver.

"¿Y por qué mamá se enoja a veces?"

Una expresión de dolor cruzó su cara, y sus pestañas revolotearon salvajemente. "Mami dice que no escucho. Ella –ella dice que soy una niña mala." Amy se ahogó en las últimas palabras antes de volver a abrir la boca para hablar, sus labios vagamente moviéndose. "No soy mala a propósito," explicó.

Shadow sólo la miró, por una vez en su vida sin nada qué decir. Él no era exactamente la clase de persona para ofrecer consejos, asumiendo que este era generalmente el momento en el que alguien ofrecería uno. De cualquier manera, ¿qué iba a decirle a una niña de cuatro años? ¿La común y gastada frase, 'todo estará bien'? _Claro que no._

"Arriba, arriba, arriba," murmuró después de un momento de contemplativo silencio, de nuevo indicándole levantar los brazos mientras recogía el vestido verde del suelo. Tras un poco de dificultad, logró pasar la pieza de ropa por su cabeza y deslizarlo por sus brazos. Se levantó súbitamente.

Mirando directamente a sus enormes ojos verdes, habló.

"Hora de irse."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong> De nuevo, les agradezco a todos los que dejaron un comentario~ Como siempre, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. En verdad me sorprende escuchar algunas de sus ideas, como que Sonic va a morir. ¿Tan poca fé le tienen al erizo? Claro, bien puede ser que sí muera, pero eso no lo pueden saber hasta que sea el momento, es decir, ¿qué hay de suspenso si les dijera de una vez?_

_Todos los comentarios son apreciados, ya sea para notificarme de algún error, como para decirme lo que piensan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

"¿Hora de irse?" Amy frunció, no entendiendo. "¿A dónde vamos?"

Detrás de Shadow, fuertes rayos del sol de la mañana entraban por la ventana, y Amy movió un brazo hasta su frente para proteger sus ojos.

Shadow apretó los labios mientras contemplaba su pregunta. No podía decirle que la llevaría a un orfanato, aunque era posible que ella ni siquiera supiera qué era eso. Lo que en verdad necesitaba hacer era convencerla de que a donde fuera que fueran era un lugar al que ella _querría_ ir.

Bajó la mirada hacia ella, su abro aún protegiendo parte de sus ojos verdes mientras esperaba pacientemente por su respuesta. Sus ojos vagaron por los moretones que cubrían sus brazos, la luz solar haciendo que la piel mallugada resaltara.

La miró directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear. "Al… parque. ¿Te gustan los parques, no es así?"

Amy pensó sobre la pregunta por un momento, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación hasta que dieron con su oso de peluche, el cual estaba tirado en la cama, donde lo había dejado esa mañana. La mirada de Shadow la siguió a la vez que ella caminaba hacia la cama. Se paró de puntas para poder alcanzar a Copito. Abrazando al oso, regresó su atención a Shadow.

"¿El parque?" cuestionó.

Él suspiró, deseando que ella se apurara y dijera un simple 'sí."

_No es como si tuviera algo que hacer hoy_, pensó sarcásticamente. Rodó los ojos y balanceó su peso a su otro pie, impacientado.

"Sí, ya sabes, un parque. Columpios, resbaladillas, barras…" dejó de hablar, esperando que ella entendería.

Amy lució pensativa por un momento. Por un segundo, Shadow pensó que accedería, pero súbitamente su apariencia cambió. Amy sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, apretando a Copito con más fuerza.

"No," suspiró, su voz a penas audible. Volvió a negar con la cabeza. "No, yo… no puedo."

Shadow dio todos sus esfuerzos para no gruñir. No había esperado que fuera tan _difícil_. Suspiró por su nariz. ¿Qué clase de niño no quería ir al parque y jugar en la nieve? Moviendo su boca a un lado en molestia, bajó los párpados a la mitad de sus ojos. "¿Por qué no?"

Amy tragó pesadamente y lo ojeó nerviosa, sintiendo su apatía. "Te-tengo que esperar a mi mami," le dijo, su voz temblando. "Ella dijo que me tenía que quedar aquí y-y esperarla…"

Él presionó su lengua contra su paladar, irritándose más con cada segundo que pasaba. "_Mamá_" intentó explicar a regañadientes, "va a verte en el parque."

Amy lo miró con sospecha. "¿De verdad?"

"Yup-_uh_. Y si no nos vamos _ahora_ puede que ella ya no esté ahí."

La niña procesó la información con cautela, estirando las arrugas de su vestido mientras veía sus pies, las tuercas en su cabeza girando rápidamente. Levantó la mirada, inmediatamente centrándose en sus ojos rojos. "Tengo que quedarme," susurró, "tengo que."

Shadow amusgó los ojos, no sintiendo ni una pizca de simpatía por ella. Su madre, después de todo, probablemente no iba a regresar. Apretó su quijada en furia. "Vamos a. Ir. Al. Parque." Declaró finalmente, no dándole tiempo para responder antes de avanzar hacia ella. La respiración de Amy comenzó a acelerar en pánico mientras veía a Shadow acercase, sus manos sudando mientras estrujaba su peluche.

"Ven aquí," gruñó.

Ahora frente a ella, Shadow se agachó para tomarla en sus brazos. Si no iba a venir _voluntariamente, _entonces simplemente tendría que _forzarla _a ir.

Sus manos rozaron sus brazos mientras se movía para levantarla del piso, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a más, Amy contuvo su aliento. En un ataque de pánico, ella pasó por debajo del brazo Shadow e hizo una carrera para la puerta, sus piernas llevándola tan rápido como podían.

Shadow sintió su quijada aflojarse en sorpresa cuando vio a Amy desaparecer en la esquina de la puerta y correr por el pasillo. Con un gruñido bestial, la persiguió.

A penas había llegado a la puerta cuando escuchó otra puerta cerrarse más adelante en el pasillo. _Vaya que corre rápido_, pensó distraído, ya avanzando por el pasillo.

Todas las demás puertas del corredor estaban abiertas, indicando que el cuarto en el que estaba Amy resaltaba mucho más. Sólo había una puerta cerrada, justo al lado del baño.

Con una sonrisa oscura puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, completamente enterado de que Amy estaba dentro. Furia y adrenalina corrían por sus venas. Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con enfermiza anticipación mientras empujaba contra la entrada.

Sólo para descubrir que no se movía.

Todo su entusiasmo y emoción se detuvieron abruptamente. Amy había puesto seguro. En verdad había tenido las _agallas_ de dejarlo afuera.

El erizo sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, incrédulo, con la misma sonrisa siniestra pegada en su rostro. _No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer._

"Preciosa," arrulló, su voz nasal y exageradamente dulce, "abre la _pueeeeerta…"_

En respuesta tuvo silencio. Suspiró por la nariz y dejó que una mano recorriera sus desordenadas púas, sus ojos rodando hacia el techo.

"Vamos, bebé," intentó una vez más, balanceándose en sus pies. "Te _prometo _ que no te voy a lastimar," añadió, su voz aún adornada con falso cariño, apretando la palma de sus manos contra la tabla de madera.

Luego de otro momento sin ruido audible o movimiento, Shadow presionó un oído contra el frío y roto material, escuchando.

Nada. Era como si ella ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Su persuasión no iba a funcionar.

_Si es así como quieres hacer las cosas, _preguntó enojado, _entonces la hora de juegos terminó._

Shadow aclaró su garganta dramáticamente y se acercó más a la puerta, sus palmas aún contra ella. "¿Muñeca?" empezó con un tono casi triste, "espero que estés escuchando porque, ah, si no abres esta puerta en unos tres segundos, voy a, bueno, _yo _voy a abrirla."

El erizo negro se había desecho de toda amabilidad en su voz y ahora estaba escuchando una vez más por cualquier ruido procedente del cuarto.

Y, como siempre, nada era audible.

Oh, _en verdad _no tenía idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo esa chiquilla.

"De acuerdo, aquí vamos," anunció, su voz envuelta en alegría, acercándose todavía más a la puerta. "Uno," comenzó su cuenta, ojeando la puerta con disgusto.

"Dos…"

Todavía no había movimiento. Shadow succionó sus mejillas, apretó la quijada, y entrecerró los ojos. "Dos y _medio…"_

Nada.

"_Tres."_

Esperó sólo un momento antes de dejar salir una corta risa ronca, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si en realidad estuviera arrepentido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_No digas que no te lo advertí._

Con una poderosa patada, la puerta se abrió, golpeando la pared detrás de ella con un ensordecedor bang. Rebotó contra la pared por su ímpetu y Shadow atrapó su borde, estrujándolo fuertemente, sus uñas enterrándose en ella y dejando marcas en forma de una luna creciente.

Sus ojos navegaron el cuarto rápidamente, su vista pasando por un librero tirado en el piso en una esquina del cuarto, los cajones del clóset aún en el suelo por su anterior búsqueda de ropa, y finalmente la puerta cerrada del armario en la pared frente a él.

_Te tengo._

"Oh, ¿dónde, oh, _dónde_ podría estar ella?" El erizo cruzó el cuarto, pateando un libro azul en el proceso. Las letras doradas en su portada decían "_El Abismo"._

Que gracia. Era justo ahí a dónde planeaba mandar a Amy en el momento; eso, o Tombuctú, el que fuera más cercano. No tenía tiempo para jugar a las escondidas –no con ella, al menos. ¿Con Sonic? Ciertamente; pero no con _ella._

Olvidándose del libro, se detuvo frente al armario. "¿Podría estar _aquí_?" preguntó, su tono subiendo de nivel con cada sílaba.

Lentamente, tomó la puerta y la abrió, haciendo un chirrido que penetró en el silencio. Ajustando sus ojos a la oscuridad dentro del clóset, encontró la pequeña silueta de Amy escondida en una esquina, rodeada de húmedas cajas de cartón.

Estaba temblando visiblemente, sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho y su oso abrazado entre ellos.

"Ah", sonrió con malicia, arrodillándose. So brazo se extendió en el armario, y Amy gimió cuando su mano rodeó su tobillo. "_Aquí _está." Su sonrisa se extendió cuando vio al par de ojos verdes recorrer la habitación, en busca de una ruta de escape.

Apretando su tobillo, Shadow la arrastró por el piso y fuera del armario hasta tenerla frente a él. Amy estaba temblando mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"Creo que es hora de que sepas," inició, tomando a Copito de los brazos de Amy y tirándolo al otro lado del cuarto, "que no me… no me _gusta_… cuando la gente intenta e_sconderse _de mí. Es bastante _descortés_, ¿no te parece?"

La niña abrió la boca para hablar, pero después de un momento la cerró, demasiado asustada para encontrar su voz. Mientras que sus ojos se centraban detrás de Shadow y en la puerta, intentó sin éxito zafarse de su agarre. Suprimió un gemido en lo que intentaba ponerse de pie.

"Ni lo pienses."

Con el ceño fruncido, Shadow empujó a Amy para que callera en su espalda, su cabeza chocando contra el suelo. Ante esto, la niña chilló en dolor a la vez que Shadow ponía sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza en el suelo, plantando sus rodillas en el piso y sosteniéndose sobre Amy.

Pesadas bocanas de aire escapaban de su garganta mientras veía al hombre sobre ella con ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ojos rojos hicieron contacto con los de Amy, y Shadow inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió. Escuchar la errática respiración de la chica y ver su aterrada mirada era casi… _adorable. _Le gustaba poder asustarla. La adrenalina que irradiaba Amy era palpable, y sólo sirvió para animarlo más.

Amy, quien yacía en su espalda, lo observó con puro terror en su rostro. Débilmente intentó sentarse de nuevo, con la intención de escapar. Pero Shadow frunció y la empujó desde sus hombros de vuelta al piso, tomando a Amy por sorpresa con su súbita gentileza. Miró a Shadow con confusión, la parte trasera de su cabeza tocando suavemente el piso mientras que su captor se apoyó en sus codos, acercando su cara todavía más a la de ella.

La erizo rosa se mordió el labio ante la proximidad. La chamarra de Shadow colgaba por su posición, y chocaba contra los lados de Amy, haciéndola sentir más atrapada de lo que ya estaba.

La mirada de Shadow no dejó la suya en ningún momento, ni cuando levantaba un brazo del piso para tomar algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

Los ojos de Amy cuidadosamente siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, viendo como sacaba, muy lentamente, un estuche.

En un movimiento, el erizo abrió la navaja, la filosa hoja de metal burlándose de ella.

Amy sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Quizá sólo tenía cuatro años, pero no era tan estúpida como para no saber qué era un cuchillo, o la clase de peligro que significaba. Intentó forcejear bajo él, pataleando en un intento de escapar.

"Hey," susurró él. "Shh sh sh shh…" Sus codos aún estaban sobre el piso, y sus manos atraparon los brazos de Amy y poniéndolos sobre su cabeza, efectivamente acorralándola.

Sintiendo el peso familiar de su navaja favorita en sus manos, Shadow supo que no la iba a matar; no, no, no, _aún no._ No después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Sólo quería intimidarla con la esperanza de que quisiera salir de la casa por su voluntad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cooperar…

…Porque de otra forma puede que encuentre la hoja de su navaja en su frágil garganta.

No la iba a matar, pero ciertamente no le importaba si la lastimaba un poco.

Partió los labios para comenzar a hablar, colocando el cuchillo por detrás de la oreja de Amy, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando ella gritó fuertemente. En un frenesí, ella lanzó varias patadas, exitosamente golpeándolo en el estómago.

Shadow no pudo evitar el ahogado _"Oomph"_ cuando su cuerpo se encogió en dolor, alzando los brazos para ponerlos contra su estómago y apretando los párpados.

Eso se sintió… tan. _Bien._

Amy apretó los dientes ante el cambio de posición de Shadow y rápidamente pasó por debajo de él, levantándose del piso y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Aún en el suelo, Shadow flexionó el cuello para ver por ojos entrecerrados a Amy salir del cuarto.

Una vez que ella desapareció, Shadow regresó su mirada al frente. Amaba la euforia que lo recorría. Vivía por esos momentos de placer y dolor. Simplemente se sentían _bien_, como si fuera su propia droga. Cada vez que alguien hacía algo con la intención de herirlo físicamente, tenía el efecto opuesto en él. En su lugar, se sentía extasiado, peligrosamente agresivo, poderoso, y emocionado. Su combinación de emociones lo llenaban y la sangre corría por sus venas como fuego.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, pero permaneció arrodillado por varios segundos, su cabeza gacha y sus ojos desenfocados mientras veía la madera del piso. Su corazón aún estaba palpitando bruscamente contra su caja torácica a ritmo veloz.

Más adelante en el pasillo, otra puerta cerrándose pudo escucharse.

Casi riendo ante la absurda situación, flojamente se puso de pie y se sacudió el cuerpo de polvo. Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y miró por el corredor. La puerta del cuarto de Amy estaba cerrada y Shadow sólo pudo asumir que estaría escondiéndose bajo la cama o en otro lugar igualmente ridículo.

El sentimiento de alegría que había encontrado hace unos segundos se desvaneció, y Shadow se sintió simplemente _molesto._ Odiaba a los niños, honestamente. Todo lo que quería hacer era _ayudarla_, llevarla a un lugar seguro, un lugar dónde no se metería en su camino, pero luego Amy tenía que ir y dar una pelea.

_Oh, al diablo con ella._

Rodó los ojos en exasperación, yendo en la dirección contrario al cuarto de la niña y bajó las escaleras. Ya vería qué hacer con ella después; quizá podría dejarla en algún lugar mientras esté durmiendo o algo así. Justo ahora, sin embargo, tenía que idear un plan; un plan que sacaría a Sonic de su escondite de una vez por todas.

De vuelta en la cocina, tomó las cajas de pizza de la mesa y las tiró al suelo, para que no lo molestaran. En la mesa encontró su caja de pertenencias, y se dispuso a escavar entre ella, empujando a un lado objetos que no necesitaba. Mientras buscaba, sus ojos cayeron sobre una pila de pasas en la mesa. Refunfuñó, sacudiéndolas fuera de la tabla y procediendo con su misión.

Eventualmente sacó un pedazo de papel arrugado.

Cuidadosamente lo comenzó a abrir, estirándolo para eliminar cualquier arruga cuando lo puso en la mesa. El papel cubrió la mesa entera e incluso la desbordaba.

Shadow examinó el mapa de Station Square. Los bordes estaban rotos en ciertas partes, y manchas oscuras de sangre se dispersaban en la superficie.

Frunció la boca, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran el mapa, lentamente moviendo sus manos sobre el pedazo de papel. Sus dedos danzaban de las afueras de Station Square, trazando rutas que dirigían directamente al Palacio Presidencial.

_Hm._

Eso podía ser interesante.

¿Qué haría Sonic si alguien fuera a atacar a la columna de la ciudad, lo único que no dejaba que todos se sometieran al caos? No era la más original de las ideas, (algo similar había sido intentado hace casi dos años, de hecho,) pero, aún así, la idea parecía ser atractiva en el sentido de que podría ser lo necesario para traer a Sonic a la luz y de vuelta a las calles de Station Square.

Seguramente no dejaría que la ciudad cayera en las manos de Shadow _tan _fácilmente.

Pero mientras más pensaba sobre eso, se dio cuenta de que la gente de SQ probablemente podía funcionar perfectamente sin el Palacio Presidencial. Claro, los ciudadanos no tendrían orden por unos días, pero después alguien más llegaría a ocupar el cargo y todo se resolvería.

No, para encontrar a Sonic necesitaría algo más grande, algo que sea absolutamente brillante, algo que vuele la mente de todos, algo fantásticamente caótico.

Shadow escaneó el mapa frente a él, sus ojos volando de un lado al otro, buscando para el perfecto –_oh._

Eso _sí _que es interesante.

Otra vez, su vista se desenfocó.

Ahí tenía una idea… una muy brillante, si se atrevía a decirlo. Y la mejor parte era que…

Amy no sería tan inútil como Shadow pensó. De hecho, quizá podía ser de _mucha _utilidad.

Los detalles de su plan empezaron a formularse en su cabeza, y no podía evitar sonreír, pensando en cuán extraordinaria era la idea. No era nada parecido a ninguno de sus anteriores planes. Podía traer a Sonic a sus _pies_ –y en frente de todo Station Square, también.

Shadow continuó sonriendo, moviendo su agarre al borde de la mesa y aplicando su peso a sus brazos, y viendo al mapa.

_Oh, Station Square. Es tu fin._

Con la idea aún fresca en su mente, pasó el resto del día planeando y perfeccionando su ingeniosa idea.

Horas después, ya en la tarde, Shadow aún seguía repleto de emoción. Era algo molesto, claro, saber que no podía llevar a cabo su plan de inmediato. El erizo odiaba esperar, por lo menos para este tipo de cosas. Se enorgullecía en ser una persona muy impaciente. Algunas cosas podían esperar mientras que otras no. Esto, de cualquier manera, era una de esas cosas que _tenían _que esperar, sin importar si quería o no. No podía arruinar su plan y realizarlo sin preparación sólo porque estaba un poco ansioso.

No, tenía que pensarlo muy bien. No era un perfeccionista, pero tampoco se permitía cometer errores que podía haberse evitado fácilmente. No era uno de esos criminales idiotas que hacen cosas por impulso, y luego se preguntan, _¿cómo me pudieron atrapar?_

No iba a negarlo, él igual hacía cosas por impulso, pero eran más como… impulsos _planeados_, como una guía mental de tres pasos sobre qué hacer. _Asesina a Persona, sal del Lugar, asegúrate de que el carro esté esperando para un escape rápido, y, si no, improvisa. _

Era un concepto simple, y quizá un ejemplo aún más simple, pero pequeñas preparaciones como esas podían evitarle un viaje a Prison Island.

Odiaba ese lugar. Prison Island era, definitivamente, un lugar dónde no quería pasar demasiado tiempo. El confinamiento solitario era lo peor. No había nadie en el que pudiera usar su energía, no había mentes para doblegar y romper más que la suya propia, no había caras que mutilar, y, lo peor de todo, no había sonido alguno, sin contar su respiración, pensamientos y pesadillas.

Prison Island podía ser entretenido por los primeros meses –Shadow lo veía como unas vacaciones, dónde podía relajarse sin tener que mirar tras su hombro cada cinco segundos, preguntándose si sus propios hombres le iban a disparar en la espalda. No era como si mirara sus espaldas tan seguido, sus subordinados tenían demasiado miedo como para traicionarlo, pero el pensamiento no lo dejaba. En Prison Island no había que preocuparse de eso. No había nada que hacer, nada que decir, y nada que pensar. La sola idea lo volvía loco.

Muchas más horas después fue que Shadow se hartó de la mesa de la cocina. Era demasiado pequeña para trabajar y no podía ver el mapa entero porque los bordes caían por los lados de la tabla. Trivial, ya sabía, pero molesto de cualquier forma. Necesitaba una oficina –o al menos un cuarto con una mesa más grande. Volvió a meter todas sus cosas en la caja y la llevó arriba.

Ya que las paredes del segundo piso habían sido derribadas, podía acceder fácilmente a los demás apartamentos. Pero, como ya había visto el piso superior de todos los departamentos adjuntos, fue a uno de los de la planta baja en su lugar.

Caminando por las primeras escaleras que vio, Shadow encontró que el lugar era similar a dónde había estado, pero sin todos los muebles y objetos rotos en el piso. De hecho, el lugar estaba casi vacío, excepto por una pila de sábana en el medio del piso y un viejo, decrépito escritorio empujado contra la pared. Una silla oxidada, pero aún funcional estaba tirada de lado frente al escritorio.

Con su caja bajo un brazo, revisó el resto de la habitación. La cocina estaba vacía, y no tenía ni un objeto de utilidad; inclusive las losas del piso habían sido levantadas, y las paredes no tenían tapizado, mostrando los ladrillos rojos. En general, el lugar parecía un basurero, pero le serviría.

Abriéndose camino al escritorio de madera, lanzó su caja sobre ella. Tomó la silla del piso y se sentó, inmediatamente escuchando los chirridos de protesta.

Seguidamente, sacó un montón de periódicos de la caja y los puso en la mesa frente a él; un par de tijeras y dos lápices de colorear lo siguieron. Se puso a trabajar, desenvolviendo los periódicos, revisando las páginas del "_Station Square Times"._

Trabajó sin para por horas, rara vez levantando la vista de su trabajo. Sólo cuando el cielo oscureció Shadow se detuvo. Irritado por la falta de luz, miró por la ventana del otro lado del cuarto. No podía trabajar en la oscuridad, notando como no había lámparas, ya sea de pie o de techo.

Tirando sus lápices en derrota, se levantó de la silla y estiró sus extremidades, su cuerpo entumido por sentarse tanto tiempo. Se fue a parar frente a la ventana, viendo el cielo nocturno sin mucho interés. El cielo estaba tan claro como un cristal, y la luna llena iluminaba la noche, que carecía de estrellas.

La nieve en la calle y las banquetas se había congelado, y él consideró lo entretenido que sería tomar un automóvil o motocicleta y conducirlo por el hielo. Casi había muerto haciendo precisamente eso, hace muchos años, cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo conducir una motocicleta, pero queriendo hacerlo de cualquier manera. Robó el vehículo de un vecino y dio un viaje nocturno, eventualmente terminando en un agujero al lado de la carretera.

Repentinamente, un ruido emergió del apartamento de al lado, y Shadow escuchó, confuso, su cabeza instintivamente girando hacia la fuente del ruido.

_¿Qué fue _eso?

Regresó al escritorio y tomó un cuchillo de la caja, guardándolo en su chamarra. Posteriormente subió las escaleras, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Una vez arriba, miró por el pasillo y lo encontró vacío.

_Hmmm._

Su lengua trazó líneas en el interior de su boca mientras sacaba su navaja.

Todas las puertas del corredor estaban abiertas, permitiendo que la luz de la luna entrara por las ventanas para iluminar el pasillo.

Amusgando los ojos, caminó hacia el otro grupo de escaleras y se aseguró de que no rechinaran con su peso. Con todos sus años de experiencia y práctica, Shadow sabía todas las tácticas para distribuir su peso de manera que pudiera moverse sigilosamente y sin dificultades.

Una vez al final de la escalera, miró por la esquina, su mano estrujando el mango de la navaja a la vez que sus ojos buscaban en la oscuridad. Al no encontrar a nadie, entró en la sala de estar, evadiendo los trozos de vidrio roto en el piso.

Sus ojos vagaron a la cocina, dónde la luz entraba por la ventana e iluminando el lavabo. Entonces notó que una de las sillas estaba ahora ahí. Frunció en confusión, y miró aún más abajo, y vio como Amy estaba tirada en el suelo, bocarriba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y un charco rojo rodeaba su cabeza.

_Maldita sea._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>__Ya saben, como siempre, ¡agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario para esta historia!_

_Honestamente estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez debería cambiar la clasificación a M, en lugar del actual T. Es decir, sentí como si estuviera describiendo una violación en cierta parte del capítulo (cuando Shadow acorrala a Amy)… ¿les hizo sentir incómodos? A mí sí. Tuve que escribir que tenía cuatro años para que a ninguno de ustedes se le olvide. Me gustaría saber si creen que situaciones así merecen aumentar la clasificación, ya que no voy a negar que las descripciones de abuso/tortura van a ser más frecuentes._

_Escribir capítulos así de largos es bastante cansado, si soy sincera. Pero al final creo que es mejor que dar pequeñas actualizaciones que no aportan mucho a la trama._

_En fin, todos los comentarios son apreciados, ya sea para notificarme de algún error (ortográfico, o en relación con la trama), como para decirme lo que piensan. También pueden enviarme un PM si tienen alguna pregunta o cualquier cosa~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Shadow se detuvo frente a la entrada de la cocina. Su quijada estaba apretada y su ceño fruncido mientras veía al cuerpo de Amy, el cual yacía en el suelo, perturbadoramente inmóvil.

Estaba sangrando profundamente, eso era fácil de decir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras sus brazos descansaban a sus costados. Viéndola, Shadow llegó, muy para su disgusto, a la conclusión de que no podía dejarla sangrar hasta morir –aún no, por lo menos. No después de todo lo que había _hecho_ por ella. Además, si la iba a utilizar después, entonces tendría que mantenerla viva lo suficiente para eso. Tenía grandes planes para ella y no iba a desperdiciarlos sólo porque se negó a ayudarla cuando estaba obviamente herida.

Aún así, la idea de ayudar a alguien que no fuera él mismo casi lo hacía reír –él simplemente… no hacía ese tipo de cosas. La única persona por la que se preocupaba era su propio ser, y Sonic, por supuesto, pero eso era diferente.

Intentando no rodar los ojos ante la ridiculez de eso, los amusgó, y cerró con un click la navaja que estaba cargando, guardándola en el bolsillo de su chamarra a la vez que se adentraba a la cocina.

Se agachó al lado de Amy, dejando que sus ojos tomaran su cuerpo sin vida aparente, observando como la luz de la luna iluminaba sus pálidas y sucias mejillas. Sus púas rosas estaban despeinadas y cubiertas de sangre, su cabeza rodeada de un charco de la oscura sustancia. Lenta y dudosamente, extendió una mano para medir el daño en su cráneo, levantándolo del piso y, rudamente, palpando la zona, las yemas de sus dedos instantáneamente enmugrándose de sangre.

Reaccionando, la niña dejó que sus párpados se abrieran muy lentamente. Shadow la vio abrir los ojos de par en par, lágrimas comenzando a inundarlos. Un ligero gemido de dolor salió de su garganta, sus facciones contraídas en agonía.

Bajando sus rodillas al suelo en lugar de recargar su peso en las pantorrillas, Shadow colocó sus palmas en el suelo, a cada lado de la cabeza de Amy, y acercó su cabeza a la de ella. Mientras ella batallaba para mantener abiertos sus ojos, Shadow los estudió cuidadosamente, notando que sus pupilas se encontraban anormalmente dilatadas. _Eso probablemente no es bueno…_

Los ojos de la niña ahora estaban abiertos de par en par, y daban vueltas en sus cuencas, observando la oscura habitación, buscando algo a lo que su mirada pudiera sostenerse. Shadow sólo podía asumir que ella se sentía desorientada y mareada, sus párpados abriéndose y cerrándose continuamente, como si hubiera demasiada luz, a pesar de que prácticamente no había nada de ella.

Repentinamente notó la proximidad de Shadow, y con un pequeño y ronco gemido, intentó alejar su cuerpo de él. Ni si quiera podía levantar sus brazos del suelo.

_Todavía me tiene miedo, _el erizo entendió inmediatamente. Aún en su desorientación, Amy recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos hace unas horas, cuando él la amenazó.

Pensando que intentaría lastimarla de nuevo, ella entró en pánico, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al momento en el que su llanto empezó a escucharse, el cual era por dos motivos: el miedo que le tenía a Shadow, y el dolor que comenzaba a explotar en su cabeza.

Ojeándola, el erizo negro se dio cuenta de que necesitaba levantarla del piso. El dolor sólo iba a empeorar, de eso no tenía duda. Dudando por un solo segundo, deslizó un brazo debajo del pequeño torso de Amy y lo enrolló en su cintura. Mientras la sangre caía al piso, gracias al súbito movimiento, posó su otra mano en su nuca, dándole apoyo a la vez que lentamente alzaba a la niña del suelo y se ponía de pie, sosteniéndola horizontalmente en sus brazos.

Sin advertencia, ella soltó un grito y arqueó la espalda en dolor, ambas manos inconscientemente volando hacia la herida en un intento de disminuir la tortura.

La expresión de Shadow se mantuvo en blanco, sus ojos cayendo brevemente al piso frente a él, notando que había un objeto filoso en medio del charco de sangre. Mirándolo más de cerca, notó que era un trozo de uno de los platos de porcelana que habían estado en el lavaplatos.

_Perfecto_, pensó sarcásticamente, deseando que Amy no llegara a necesitar puntadas. Una concusión podía manejar, pero no era muy bueno cuando se trataba de pasar agujas en la piel de otras personas, mucho menos en su _propia_ piel.

Confirmando sus sospechas, un plato de porcelana yacía en el suelo, tan solo a unos metros de dónde estaba parado. Probablemente Amy lo había tenido en las manos cuando cayó de la silla, seguramente para tomar una rebanada de pizza.

La frágil niña abruptamente hizo otro ruido de dolor mientras lágrimas frescas caían de sus ojos, sus dedos atrapando a los Shadow.

Decidiendo qué hacer, él se dio la vuelta y fue a la sala de estar, sangre cayendo al piso con sus movimientos.

Mordiéndose la lengua, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, hasta que quedaron sobre el viejo y envuelto sofá. Cargó a Amy hasta él, con sus sollozos como música de fondo. Shadow se flexionó y cuidadosamente la depositó en el mueble. Estaba a punto de enderezarse, pero antes de lograrlo, la erizo rosa chilló y sostuvo sus brazos, evitando que él se moviera.

Shadow rodó los ojos en frustración, y comenzó a quitar los dedos de Amy de sus brazos. Pero la tarea parecía ser infinitamente más difícil de lo que pensaba; ella tenía un agarre demasiado firme. Con un corto e irritado suspiro, él se inclinó nuevamente y puso su cara directamente sobre la de ella, mirándola a los ojos amenazadoramente. "¿Qué quieres, hm?" Amusgó lo ojos, y el tono nasal de su voz mandó escalofríos por la columna de la chica.

Ella tragó pesadamente y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, sólo para abrirlos un segundo después, con más lágrimas saliendo de ellos. Sus manos apretaron más los brazos de Shadow, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos por el esfuerzo, y sus palmas húmedas con sudor y su propia sangre. "Me duele," gimió débilmente, otra vez cerrando los ojos en cuanto otra ola de dolor invadió sus sentidos, su cráneo punzando dolorosamente. "Por favor no te vayas," suplicó.

Shadow pausó y la miró por un momento, mientras ella, con ojos grandes, rogaba para que no la dejara, que era exactamente lo que creía que iba a hacer.

Él frunció el ceño. No entendía su comportamiento. Un segundo estaba aterrada de él, y al siguiente no quería que se alejara de ella. ¿Qué no podía decidirse?

Desviando su mirada, alzó los ojos al techo, moviendo su boca en una expresión de fastidio, incrédulo de lo que iba a hacer.

Deslizó su brazo por debajo de ella una vez más y colocó su mano en su nuca. Levantándola del sillón para ocupar su lugar, ahora estaba sosteniendo a la niña en sus brazos. Entonces comenzó a masajear su cráneo a través de sus púas rosas, tocando la áspera piel de su cuero para asegurarse de que no hubiera pedazos de vidrio restantes. La acción fue suficiente para que Amy resumiera su llanto con nuevas fuerzas, tosiendo y ahogándose con sus lágrimas. Shadow continuó pasando sus dedos por su cabeza, sus yemas cubiertas de sangre. Necesitaba encontrar algo que pudiera detener todo ese sangrando.

Revisó con la mirada el cuarto, buscando algo que pudiera usar para limpiarla. El lugar estaba casi completamente a oscuras, a excepción de unos cuantos rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana pero eso no era suficiente para iluminar las esquinas de la habitación.

Volteando a un lado, cerca del sillón, vio una delgada, casi destrozada, sábana, hecha un bulto en el piso.

_Eso tendrá que servir._

Mientras sus sollozos ahogados continuaban llenando el silencio de la habitación, él tomó el objeto del suelo y lo moldeó en una bola con su mano libre, la otra apoyando la cabeza de Amy. Puso la sábana en el brazo del sofá y procedió a poner la cabeza de la niña sobre él, el resto de su cuerpo descansando en su regazo. Ella se mordió el labio por el cambio de posición y débilmente trató de girar su cabeza a un lado, intentando enterrar su cabeza en la chamarra de Shadow. Él inmediatamente se tensó, no acostumbrado a hacer contacto tan _íntimo _con nadie.

Sostenerla en sus brazos –simplemente no se sentía… _correcto, _a sus ojos… aunque se estaría mintiendo a si mismo si dijera que no se sentía extrañamente _bien_. Porque sí se sentía bien. Se sentía bien porque ella no estaba peleando contra él. No lo estaba empujando, ni gritando, y tampoco le estaba intentando sacar los ojos. No recordaba la última vez que alguien había estado tan cerca de él por su _propia voluntad_, si es que siquiera un momento así ocurrió.

El llanto de Amy lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y Shadow no pudo evitar mirarla intensamente, intrigado por la forma en que sus ojos verdes brillaban con sus lágrimas, y como sus húmedas pestañas se pegarían a sus mejillas cada vez que pestañeaba. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, puso un brazo en su cintura y la estrujó gentil y dudosamente. "Hey… hey, sh sh shhh." Le susurró, tratando de calmarla.

Ante el sonido de su voz, la mirada de Amy pasó a su cara y su llanto disminuyó. A duras penas podía verlo tras sus lágrimas, así que los limpió con su mano, mientras la otra aún apretaba su abrigo. Frunció la nariz, tratando de respirar con su nariz tapada. Dejando salir un tembloroso suspiro, continuó sollozando, finalmente separando sus ojos de los de Shadow. Y, mientras tanto, Shadow la miraba sin expresión alguna, recordando otra vez lo _demente_ que era toda esa situación. _Él _estaba loco. No se supone que tenga que hacer esto. Todo se sentía mal. Muy, muy, muy _mal._

Shadow se recordó a si mismo de que estaba intentando mantenerla con vida. Esa era la _única_ razón por la que la estaba cuidando, como si recordarse eso de alguna manera pudiera suavizar el golpe de la realidad. El punto era que, él, un asesino psicópata… estaba arrullando a una niñita en sus brazos… y no la estaba intentando matar.

Todo eso era tan gracioso que casi lo hacía reír.

Decidió enfocarse en la pared al otro lado de la habitación, pensando en qué pensaría Sonic de esto. Lo podía imaginar entrando al apartamento y encontrándolo, a Shadow, sentado en el sofá con una niñita llorando en sus brazos. Oh, las conclusiones a las que podría saltar. Quizá Sonic pensaría que Amy era su hija –_ya quisiera_- pero rápidamente olvidaría la idea y pasaría a hacer más teorías. Shadow ya lo podía ver, luciendo calmado mientras su mente corría, incapaz de decir algo, increíblemente confundido.

Cada vez que se encontraba en un momento serio, Sonic dejaría de usar sus emociones en la manga, y tendría una máscara de pura determinación, pero Shadow había aprendido a descifrar lo que sentía en momentos así, especialmente por sus ojos. Los ojos de Sonic eran como una historia, y Shadow podía leerlos a la perfección.

Vagamente, Shadow se dio cuenta de que el llanto de Amy había disminuido gradualmente, y cuando volteó a verla, se sorprendió al encontrarla mirándolo a él con intensidad, sus delgados labios partidos.

Pero cuando su mirada en blanco hizo contacto con la suya, ella se sonrojó, ocultando su cara en los brazos del erizo mayor.

Shadow recorrió su labio inferior con su lengua, sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en las comisuras de los labios, intrigado por la timidez de Amy. Nunca nadie había sido _tímido_ ante él. Nervioso, dudoso e incómodo, claro, pero no tímido. El concepto era algo que encontraba algo enternecedor, pero a final de cuentas era una niña, y los niños tendían a ser tímidos sin importar quién seas.

Una vez que Amy se recuperó de su pequeño momento de vergüenza, volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Shadow, casi decepcionada cuando vio que él ya no le estaba prestando atención. Jaló ligeramente su abrigo en un intento de obtener su atención una vez más. Él bajó su mirada a ella de inmediato.

La niña tragó con pesadez, finalmente sintiendo su garganta con una implacable resequedad, gracias a todo el llanto que hizo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no logró formar ningún ruido. Shadow simplemente la miró, expectante, y ella tosió, sacudiendo su cuerpo entero. "Quiero beber algo…" susurró, con un poco de duda, asustada de como pudiera reaccionar su acompañante ante la solicitud.

No la golpeó, como ella esperaba, ni le dijo "consíguela tú misma", como su madre usualmente hacía. Tan sólo suspiro con irritación, quitó a Amy de su regazo y la dejó acostada en el sillón.

Podía sentir los ojos de la chica en sus espaldas a la vez que entraba a la cocina, buscando algún vaso en las repisas. Había un biberón en una de ellas, y asumió que le pertenecía a Amy, así que adentrándose más en el cuarto, saltando sobre el charco de sangre en el piso, tomó la botella y la destapó, llevándola al lavabo. Abrió la llave y esperó mientras el agua hacía su camino en las tuberías congeladas y oxidadas. Tomó un rato, pero finalmente un chorro de agua salió. Conociendo a la ciudad, no sería agua muy limpia, pero no tenía más alternativas. Después de llenar la botella, la volvió a tapar y la cargó a la sala.

Cuando Amy lo escuchó entrar, trató levantar su cabeza del brazo del mueble, pero el dolor fue demasiado y dejó su cráneo caer sobre la sábana.

"No hagas _eso_," murmuró él, molestia evidente en su voz, mientras se acercaba al lado del sillón. Se arrodilló a su lado, y los ojos de Amy seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Le extendió la botella a la chica, quien la tomó con manos temblorosas, y nunca apartó sus ojos de los de él mientras llevaba el biberón a sus labios, agradecidamente sorbiendo el líquido dentro. "Buena chica," dijo él, su voz baja. Entonces se puso de pie, rodando los ojos, y yendo a la ventana, la mirada de Amy siguiéndolo por el cuarto.

Estaba nevando de nuevo, el agua del puerto cubierto con una gruesa manta de hielo a la vez que los copos de nieve continuaban cayendo del cielo oscuro, tiñendo todo de color blanco.

De repente, Shadow sintió un jalón en su abrigo, y giró la cabeza para ver tras su hombro. Amy estaba detrás de él, una de sus manos descansando en su nuca. Él levantó una ceja en cuestionamiento, causando que ella se aclarara la garganta, incómoda, sus ojos en sus pies.

"Yo…" dudó, estremeciéndose un poco cuando el dolor de su herida resumió, "mi cabello da asquito," finalizó, su tono sugiriendo que estaba avergonzada, pero, más que nada, arrepentida.

Shadow, en respuesta, sólo alzó ambas cejas, y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, como para decir _¿y qué quieres que haga al respecto?_ Le dio la espalda una vez más, mas ella volvió a jalar de su chamarra.

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó él, su paciencia al borde.

Amy se encogió sobre si ante el tono de su voz, mordiéndose el labio con nervios. "Necesito tomar un baño."

Shadow entrecerró los ojos considerablemente. "¿Un _qué_?"

La niña dio un paso hacia atrás, aun tomando sus precauciones de él y sus posibles intenciones. "Necesito tomar un baño," repitió quedamente, cabizbaja y mirando a Shadow a través de sus pestañas. Él todavía no lucía convencido, así que ella continuó. "Mami dice que cuando me ensucio tengo que tomar un baño."

Bueno, desafortunadamente para ella, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que su 'mami' dijo. "Yo no hago baños."

Hubo un largo periodo de silencio antes de que Amy se volviera a acercar a él, ignorando su declaración anterior. "¿No puedes… poner agua en la tina… por favor?"

El erizo negro cerró los ojos y se volteó, su cara dirigiéndose a la ventana, su quijada apretada en furia, a pesar de que intentaba no estar enojado. La había mantenido viva por todo ese tiempo, ¿acaso no podía apreciar ese hecho y dejar de darle problemas? ¿Acaso no entendía que no iba a hacer todo lo que quisiera? Ya la había vestido, por un demonio, ¿en verdad esperaba que la bañara, también? Ugh, si hubiera sabido todo el esfuerzo que requería cuidar a un niño, no la hubiera considerado para su plan en lo más mínimo. Pero resultaba que _sí_ la necesitaba. Casi era demasiado perfecta para su plan, ciertamente no sería una gran idea deshacerse de ella.

Pero eso no significaba que iba a andar cumpliendo todos sus deseos y necesidades. Iba a llenar la tina por ella, y eso era todo. No más favores.

Sin decir palabra alguna, él comenzó a subir las escaleras, deteniéndose sólo cuando notó que Amy no lo estaba siguiendo. "¿Vas a venir o qué?"

La niña de púas rosas asintió con la cabeza, y, con emoción, se balanceó por las escaleras detrás de él, aun sosteniendo su nuca con una mano. Su herida había dejado de sangrar, pero el dolor todavía era terrible, y la ligera presión parecía aplacarlo un poco.

Shadow no esperó a que ella llegara a la cima, y en su lugar se movió directamente al baño. Encendió la luz al entrar, y una opaca luz, de color amarillo mostaza, iluminó el pequeño baño. Las paredes eran de un desvanecido color durazno, con pintura cayendo en trozos por diversas partes. El lavabo, inodoro, y tina habían visto mejores días; la porcelana, que alguna vez fue blanca, ahora sucia y amarillenta. Las tuberías plateadas estabas oxidadas y cubiertas de grasa y mugre, y el piso lucía igual que en los demás cuartos. Muy para la alegría de Amy, la tina no estaba tan mal, y Shadow pensó que quizá había sido usada recientemente. Abrió la llave del agua y retrocedió unos pasos.

Amy había entrado al baño justo cuando un horrible ruido surgió de las tuberías de metal escondidas en las paredes. Shadow le dirigió la mirada, y la vio cubriendo sus oídos con las palmas de sus manos, tratando de bloquear el ruido de la presión del agua haciendo su camino a la tina.

Después de muchos más ruidos, abruptamente se detuvieron, dejando silencio en su lugar. "Oh, por fa_vor_," Shadow gruñó para si mismo, deseando que el agua no se hubiera congelado en las tuberías. Sin advertencia, le dio a la tubería una buena patada.

Un chorro de agua inmediatamente salió de la llave, y Shadow se permitió una sonrisa triunfante, obviamente complacido consigo mismo. Puso la tapa en el desagüe antes de regresar su atención Amy.

Sólo para descubrir que ella ya no estaba ahí.

Frunció el ceño y salió al pasillo, primero viendo hacia la escalera en su izquierda, y luego de regreso al largo corredor.

"Oh, querida," arrulló con su voz nasal, "¿A dónde te fuiste?" No estaba llenando esa tina para él mismo, después de todo…

La cabeza de Amy salió de uno de las puertas más adelante en el pasillo. Cuando vio que era Shadow quien le hablaba, sonrió y corrió hacia él, con varias botellas de shampoo en sus brazos.

"Lo siento," dijo, recuperando el aliento, mirándolo brevemente antes de pasar a su lado para poner todas las botellas en el borde de la tina. Una vez que las tenía tal como los quería, volvió a darle la cara.

Él tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro y simplemente la ojeó, esperando. "¿No vas a meterte?"

Amy metió un dedo en el agua. "Está muy fría."

Shadow se mordió la lengua, tratando de contener cualquier queja, y se arrodilló por la tina, moviendo la llave para que saliera más caliente. "¿Satisfecha?"

Sin esperar por una respuesta, se puso de pie una vez más, cuando Amy lo tomó de la mano. Sus ojos dieron con los de ella, desganado, pero curioso de lo que fuera a hacer.

"Necesito ayuda," dijo ella con timidez, tomando el borde de su vestido.

El erizo gruñó internamente y volvió a ponerse de rodillas frente a ella mientras que Amy levantaba los brazos. Queriendo terminar con todo eso tan pronto fuera posible, le quitó el atuendo bruscamente, olvidando la herida en la cabeza de la niña, haciéndola chillar en dolor.

Gentilmente ella se sobó la nuca. "Ow."

Shadow tiró el vestido al suelo y por segunda vez ella estaba frente a él en sólo su ropa interior. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que Amy se preguntara en qué pensaba cuando la veía. Él regresó sus ojos a la cara de la chica, haciendo contacto visual por un segundo, antes de cerrar la llave y se levantó.

Frunciendo, Amy cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho defensivamente. "¿A dónde vas?" Su voz se quebró al final de la pregunta. Se escuchaba nerviosa. ¿No la iba a dejar sola, o sí?

"Tu agua se está poniendo fría," respondió él, ignorando su pregunta a propósito. Sin más, le dio la espalda y salió del baño.

La niña hizo un puchero, y se quedó parada al lado de la tina, viéndolo irse. Una vez que estuvo segura de que él ya se había ido, rápidamente se quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa y se metió en la tina. Tomó una de las botellas en la orilla, y derrochó todo su contenido en el agua. Movió el agua a su alrededor hasta que la tina entera estaba llena de burbujas. Satisfecha, y con las burbujas cubriéndola hasta los hombros, comenzó a pensar sobre Shadow.

No estaba segura qué pensar sobre él, y se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en su casa, en primer lugar. ¿Podría ser que conocía a su madre?

_Mami…_

¿Y dónde estaba su mamá, de cualquier manera? A la vez que Amy hacía círculos en el agua con la punta de sus dedos, se preguntó por qué su madre aún no regresaba. Le había prometido que sólo se iría por unas horas –pero ya habían pasado casi cuatro _días_. Su mamá nunca la había dejado sola por tanto tiempo.

"_Tú sólo eres problemas, ¿sabías? Tu papá me dejó por _tu _culpa. Él no podía mantenerte a _ti, _así que me dejó a _mí_. Por ti es que se fue."_

"_En cuanto tengas edad para cuidarte tú sola, estarás por tu cuenta, y entonces podré pretender que nunca exististe."_

"_Desearía que nunca hubieras nacido…"_

Todas las frases de su madre, que diría cuando creía que Amy no estaba escuchando, le cayeron a la niña como una cubeta de ladrillos, y frunció en confusión, pensando en las palabras de su mamá.

¿Por qué dijo todas esas cosas feas sobre ella? Amy siempre intentaba portarse bien y no molestarla, pero aun cuando se portaba bien, su madre seguía enojada con ella. Pero no le importaba la actitud de su madre, Amy la amaba de todas formas, y siempre lo haría, aun si ella nunca le regresaba sus sentimientos. Pensó que si se esforzaba lo suficiente y hacía todas las cosas bien, quizá su mamá la amaría también. Hasta ahora su plan había fallado, pero si seguía intentando sabía que podía hacerlo funcionar.

Pero para lograrlo, tenía que volver a ver a su madre. No podía esperar a que regresara. _Quizá salió de vacaciones_, pensó. Ella siempre hablaba sobre lo mucho que odiaba la ciudad y cuanto quería ir a la playa. Tal vez es allá a dónde fue. Si ese era el caso, entonces estaría de vuelta pronto, Amy estaba segura.

Con imágenes de playas y caracoles en su mente, sonrió y se hundió más en el mar de burbujas. Pasó la blanca sustancia por sus brazos y hombros, jugando con el agua y tarareando para si misma. Cuando miró hacia arriba, se sorprendió de ver a Shadow apoyado del marco de la puerta, sus piernas cruzadas en los talones, mientras la observaba. Amy se adentró más al agua en un intento de cubrirse, sus mejillas volviéndose rojas de la vergüenza.

Su reacción puso una sonrisa en la cara de Shadow, pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Nada que no hubiera visto antes," dijo, sonando aburrido. Amy lo miró mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo tiraba al lavabo, repitiendo la misma acción con sus guantes antes de arrodillarse por la tina.

Ella le dio una mirada confusa, pero él sólo la ignoró. Sabía que probablemente no se iba a lavar el cabello –o púas- ella misma, así que decidió que él lo haría y terminar con eso. No había planeado hacerlo por ella, pero después entendió que simplemente no podía _no _hacerlo, especialmente porque una infección podría aparecer, y si eso pasaba, se desataría el infierno. Sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que podían doler las infecciones y todo lo que solían traer consigo.

Shadow extendió sus manos y las puso en la espalda de la chica, sintiendo el calor irradiar de su suave, húmeda piel. "Quédate quieta," ordenó, concentrándose completamente en la tarea actual. Los ojos de Amy se extendieron con trepidación a la vez que el erizo mayor colocaba una mano en su espalda baja y la otra en su estómago, empujándola hacia atrás hasta que su nuca estaba sumergida en agua.

El cuerpo de Amy se tensó al instante y gritó fuertemente, su boca abierta en shock y sus ojos apretados, lágrimas amenazando con caer de nuevo. "¡Para!" chilló, luchando por sentarse y tirando agua por todas partes. Shadow hizo caso omiso, siguió sumergiendo su cabeza hasta que sólo quedaba su cara al aire.

Volvió a sacar su cabeza del agua mientras las gotas de agua salada corrían por las mejillas de la niña. "Me arde," dijo ella con voz quebradiza, tocando con una mano su herida. Shadow inspeccionó las etiquetas de todas las botellas en la orilla de la tina. Una botella era para un baño de burbujas –y estaba completamente vacía; otro decía acondicionador, otro era un _fijador de cabello_, y la última era una botella de shampoo para bebé.

Tomó el último contenedor y lo destapó, poniendo un poco de la sustancia en sus manos. Shadow la vio por un segundo y colocó sus manos en su cabeza, esparciendo el shampoo por sus cortas y desarregladas púas. Se aseguró de ser extra cuidadoso alrededor de la herida en su cabeza, pero ella lloró durante todo el proceso, de cualquier manera.

En lo que aplicaba el shampoo rápida pero cuidadosamente, Amy lloraba silenciosamente, su lastimada ardiendo cada vez que agua caía sobre ella, o los dedos de Shadow se acercaban demasiado.

Una vez que terminó, él volvió a sumergir su cabeza en la tina a pesar de sus protestas, y finalmente enjuagó todo el jabón de su cabello. "¿Mejor?" preguntó.

Amy asintió sin decir nada, y se mordió el labio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas restantes, viendo como las burbujas empezaban a desaparecer. "¿Mi cabello huele bonito?" cuestionó ella.

Shadow no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido, siguiéndole el juego. Acercó su cara a sus púas para poder olerlas. La punta de su nariz rozando su cabello rosa, y se encontró cerrando los ojos al inhalar su esencia. Olía a vainilla.

_Whoa._

Habían sido, verdaderamente, _años_ desde que había olido algo tan maravilloso y placentero, y tuvo que detenerse de enterrar su cara en sus púas, por el puro placer que le daba ese olor. Le recordaba de algo, algo familiar que no podía señalar exactamente. "Mmm," inhaló profundamente, "estupendo." Abrió los ojos y se alejó, viendo como su boca se transformaba en una pequeña sonrisa.

Amy jugó con una de sus púas, inspeccionándola con curiosidad. "¿Vas a tomar un baño, también?"

Pretendió contemplar la pregunta. "No por el momento, dulzura." Le dio una burlona palmada en la cabeza y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Dejándola sola para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer en privado, se abrió paso por el pasillo hacia el cuarto donde había dormido la noche anterior. Poniendo seguro a la entrada, se vistió con su atuendo regular en la oscuridad -chaqueta negra, guantes y tenis blancos, ambos con decoraciones rojas y negras, y brazaletes de oro. La única fuente de luz eran los rayos de la pálida luna. Mientras se vestía, rebobinó la conversación en su cabeza, maravillándose con la ingenuidad de Amy.

_Dios, _era tan ridículamente inocente que le daban ganas de vomitar. Casi quería sentir pena por ella, por lo mucho que no sabía. Tenía muchas cosas que aprender sobre el mundo, las personas, la confianza y muchos otros peligros de los que no sabía nada y tendría que enfrentar algún día.

Sin embargo, también era bastante única, especialmente para alguien de su edad. Era cohibida y no entregaba su confianza con facilidad, pero si alguien podía cambiar eso, definitivamente sería él, y estaba dispuesto a aceptar el reto. Era tan joven, después de todo, y confiaría en él, tarde o temprano. Incluso podría ser hasta divertida de manipular. No era tan estúpida, pero había infinidad de cosas malas que no conocía ni entendía. Habían horrores de pesadilla que no podía ni empezar a imaginarse, que es dónde su ingenuidad entra al juego. Él podía hacer que ella hiciera todo lo que le pidiera sin recibir tantas preguntas, una de las principales razones por las cuales era tan importante para su plan. Station Square no sabrá ni qué le pegó…

Una vez arreglado, regresó al baño. Podía ver la luz amarilla por debajo de la puerta y podía escuchar a Amy tarareando desde adentro.

No se molestó en tocar la puerta; sólo la abrió y la vio frente a la tina, de espaldas. Ya estaba vestida; usaba un pijama rojo de cuerpo completo, del tipo que tiene una cremallera por todo el torso.

Cuando ella lo escuchó entrar, no lo volteó a ver. "¡No puedo hacer que el agua se vaya!" dijo, desesperada.

Shadow rodó los ojos y la empujó ligeramente, pasando a su lado y destapando el desagüe. El agua comenzó a salir de la tina, haciendo ruidos mientras bajaba por las tuberías. Amy estaba fascinada. Cuando volteó a verla, ella estaba justo a su lado, su cara a unos centímetros de la suya. "¿A dónde se va el agua de la tina?" cuestionó, sus ojos brillando con interés.

Él la estudió por un momento, y después frunció, dándole una mirada sospechosa. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

Amy pensó sobre _su_ pregunta por unos segundos, tratando de idear una respuesta. Súbitamente, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió. Era la primera vez que Shadow la veía sonreír genuinamente, y tío, se veía _adorable_ cuando lo hacía, aún si era sólo una sonrisa pequeña. "Tus ojitos son lindos," rió ella, sus propios ojos con un brillo de alegría. Se acercó un poco más a él, queriendo inspeccionar sus ojos rojos. "¿Por qué son rojos? Nunca he visto a nadie con ojos así," eventualmente preguntó.

Shadow suspiró, exasperado, ¿quién preguntaba esas cosas? Abrió la boca para responderle, pero fue cortado cuando un ensordecedor ruido surgió del primer piso.

¿Qué fue _eso_?

Su pulso se aceleró y volteó a ver al pasillo, escuchando atentamente. Sonó como si alguien hubiera tirado la puerta de entrada…

Lamiéndose los labios con anticipación, Shadow se puso de pie y silenciosamente fue al lavamanos, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de la chamarra que había estado usando, y sacando su navaja. Abriéndola, le dio la espalda a Amy y susurró.

"Quédate aquí."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>__¿Notaron la longitud del capítulo? 5270 palabras, exactamente. Me llevó bastante tiempo terminar de escribir este capítulo, especialmente porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas de 1800 palabras más o menos. Pero, bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado~_

_Así que Amy no murió, tan solo fue una herida muy fea, pero fuera de eso, está bien. Además, me permitió escribir la escena del baño, que por algún motivo me daba ilusión escribir. Heh._

_Y, pues, he estado considerando conseguir un Beta Reader, especialmente para que revise la historia ortográficamente, porque odio encontrar errores en medio del capítulo… Si a alguien le interesa, por favor envíenme un PM o díganme en un review, ¿sí? Claro, creo que va sin decirlo que podrán leer los capítulos antes de que los suba, haha._

_En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario! Como siempre, apreciaría mucho si dejaran uno para decirme lo que piensan de este capítulo, o para corregirme por cualquier error. Si tienen dudas o cualquier cosa, también pueden enviarme un PM (hablando de PM's, tengo una encuesta en mi perfil sobre si les gusta que los autores respondan a los comentarios, ¿podrían responderla, por favor?) ~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Amy no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras de Shadow, y, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la persona en el primer piso bien podría ser su madre, su corazón comenzó a latir de emoción, pulsando contra su pequeño pecho a una gran velocidad.

Cuando Shadow le dio la espalda para investigar el sonido, Amy se lanzó repentinamente a su pierna, sosteniéndose con desesperación, y efectivamente deteniéndolo en su camino. "¿Mami?" llamó esperanzada a la oscuridad del pasillo, felicidad ahogando su voz mientras intentaba hacer a un lado a Shadow.

"¡Ey!" susurró él ferozmente, tomando agarre de su pijama y jalándola de vuelta hacia él sin cuidado alguno, haciéndola tropezar sobre sus propios pies y caer al suelo. Sus acciones pausaron y su cabeza giró hacia el pasillo cuando el ruido de algo raspando contra el piso llegó a sus oídos. Escuchó intensamente por unos instantes antes de dirigirle a Amy una mirada amenazante. "Creo que dije. 'Espera. Aquí.'" Repitió firmemente, y Amy no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza levemente, mirándolo desde su lugar en el suelo, y observando con ligera preocupación cómo se volvía a colocar los guantes.

Lanzando una última mirada sobre su hombro, Shadow salió del baño con deliberada lentitud, su cuerpo creando largas sombras gracias a la opaca luz mostaza que brillaba detrás de él. Mientras se deslizaba por las escaleras, navaja en un firme agarre, se preguntó si en verdad sería la madre de Amy quien estaba abajo. ¿Qué haría con ella si fuera así? Podría matarla sin más, así se desharía de ella y Amy nunca lo sabría.

_Qué hacer qué hacer . . . ._

Aproximándose al final de la escalera, notó que la mesita detrás de la puerta principal ahora yacía de un lado en el piso. Quien sea que estuviera en la casa claramente la había tirado al entrar.

Una vez en el primer piso, sus ojos escanearon la habitación. Para esto, el cielo portaba un color gris carbón, los últimos rastros de la noche desapareciendo con la neblina de la mañana. La nieve brillaba en las calles con la luz de la luna, mientras que el congelado puerto lucía como un mar de cristal. También estaba frío, casi inaguantablemente, pero eso ciertamente no lo iba a detener. Shadow sacó su reloj de bolsillo y le robó un vistazo. _4 A.M._ El calor del sol no estaría presente por al menos tres horas más.

Con la cuchilla aún en mano, se movió sigilosamente a la sala de estar, su respiración minimizada a la vez que el frígido aire a su alrededor punzaba su piel, haciendo que su garganta se sintiera extremadamente áspera. Cuando detuvo sus movimientos, su espalda encorvada ligeramente al lado del sillón, se percató del sonido de respiros lentos y calculados.

Y se estaban acercando.

Sin advertencia alguna, Shadow dio una vuelta sobre sus talones e inmediatamente se vio cara a cara con la boca de un revolver negro, el objeto brillando peligrosamente en la oscuridad.

"No muevas ni un músculo," dijo la voz del dueño del arma, a quien Shadow identificó como un hombre joven. "Y pon tus manos donde pueda verlas."

El erizo sintió una mueca expandirse en su rostro a la par que levantaba ambas manos, sin aflojar su agarre sobre el cuchillo en lo absoluto.

En cuanto la figura dio un paso fuera de las sombras, Shadow observó la cara del tipo, descubriendo que era un albatros gris de… _gran_ tamaño. Estaba vestido en no más que una chaqueta de cuero sucia, y sus manos estaban atrapadas por guantes sin dedos de color negro.

"Suelta la navaja," ordenó, mirando a Shadow a los ojos. Si estaba al menos un poco perturbado por los ojos rojos del erizo, hizo un buen trabajo ocultándolo, manteniendo su mirada fría y dura.

"¿Suelta –suelta la navaja? ¿Quieres que la suelte?" preguntó, su voz acentuada por burlona y falsa incertidumbre.

"Sí, me escuchaste, fenómeno, suéltala. Vamos, apúrate."

Aparentando considerar su petición por un momento, Shadow apretó los labios y tomó un paso adelante, haciendo que el ave tomara un paso atrás. "_Yo_ soltaré _esto_," agitó el cuchillo por un segundo, aún sujeto a un lado de su cara, "si _tú _bajas _eso_," ojeó el revólver, "y entonces quizá podamos hablar, ¿hm?"

La mirada del albatros cayó al suelo momentáneamente y dio otro paso atrás, dudando si debía ver a Shadow a los ojos. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, un poco nervioso, pero manteniendo el abro extendido y apuntado directo al pecho de Shadow. "No lo creo."

El erizo amusgó los ojos. "¿No lo . . . _crees_?" preguntó con incredulidad, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y tomando un paso más hacia el chico.

"Deja el cuchillo o –o disparo," amenazó, el dedo en el gatillo.

"¿No?" volvió a cuestionar Shadow, refiriéndose a su anterior propuesta. "Bueno, como quieras."

Antes de que el pájaro siquiera entendiera la situación, Shadow se había lanzado hacia él.

Viendo el súbito movimiento, retrocedió de un salto y jaló del gatillo; un ruidoso 'bang' inmediatamente se escuchó por la habitación.

La bala rozó el hombro derecho del erizo, y logró agacharse justo a tiempo para evitar la bala que pasó sobre su hombro y se hundió en la pared detrás de él. El ave se tropezó en shock, el revolver echando humo en su mano.

"En _verdad_ no debiste haber hecho eso," Shadow rio quedamente, los sonidos saliendo desde lo más fondo de su estómago y abriendo paso hasta su garganta. Avanzó lentamente hacia el ave, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras se acercaba, el intruso dio tres disparos más, ninguno con muy buena puntería, y todos pasando al objetivo de largo. Comenzando a dar pequeños pasos atrás, se tropezó sobre un florero en el piso, cayendo bocarriba y rompiendo el objeto en el proceso. Sintió los trozos de vidrio enterrándose en su piel No a través de su chaqueta de cuero. Durante la caída, su pistola terminó en el suelo. Error de novato; y ese error cambiaría la velada entera. Shadow pateó el revólver fuera de su vista.

El albatros, que pareció ni siquiera darse cuenta de esto, gruñó en dolor, e intentó gatear fuera de su alcance. Shadow, sin embargo, caminó justo a su lado y se agachó sobre sus pantorrillas. Colocó su navaja en el piso mientras su 'víctima' lo veía confundido, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando Shadow se inclinó hacia él y lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta, jalándolo dolorosamente para poder acercar al ave hacia él.

"Ahora," gruñó, acercando aún más al chico, "¿por qué no me dices tu nombre, y quién te envió?"

"Sobre mi putrefacto cadáver," murmuró desafiante.

Shadow rodó los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido, una sonrisa encontrando lugar en su cara. "Oh, _por favor_, ¿por qué esa actitud?" respondió razonablemente, viendo tras la máscara de valentía del albatros. "Puedes _confiar_ en mí," intentó calmarlo, pero notando la duda en la cara del otro, rápidamente se inclinó más a él, sus labios flotando a un lado de la cara del ave. "Soy un hombre de _palabra_," susurró gravemente, su aliento húmedo acariciando sus plumas, mientras que las vibraciones de su voz le provocaron escalofríos.

El erizo negro se alejó finalmente para observar la aterrorizada expresión de su… _amigo_, e hizo contacto con pequeños ojos azules, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que el pájaro estaba inspeccionando sus ojos, pero no necesariamente formando una conexión visual. Shadow frunció e hizo la cabeza a un lado. "Oh, _ya _comprendo. Son mis ojos, ¿no?" El ave no contestó, así que Shadow prosiguió. "No te preocupes; dicen que el color de mis ojos da esta sensación de, _pánico incontrolable._ Pero hablaremos de eso luego. Por ahora, yo, ah," pasó su lengua por sus labios, y flexionó el cuello de lado a lado, aun sosteniendo el cuello de la chaqueta del chico, "quiero decirte algo primero, ¿te parece?"

Los diminutos ojos del intruso se llenaron de pavor, e intentó escapar. Shadow tan sólo apretó su chaqueta todavía más. "¿Vas a algún lado, grandulón? Estoy intentando decirte _algo_." Bajó su cara hasta tenerla frente a la del chico, su nariz rozando con su pico por la cercanía. "Estoy intentando decirte algo," repitió, "y más vale que, uh, me escuches, porque sólo," dejó su mirada vagar al techo por un segundo, "sólo lo voy a decir _una vez._" Tragó pesadamente, preparándose para su discurso.

"Quiero que sepas que no voy a dudar en _torcer_ y _romper_ tu cuello en _dos_." El albatros intentó resistirse de nuevo, pero Shadow lo detuvo, colocando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y tomando un puño de sus plumas grises. Gritó en agonía cuando el erizo jaló su cabeza hacia atrás. "Ah ah, no he terminado aún. Tampoco lo pensaré dos veces antes de cortar todos y. Cada. Uno. De tus gordos y asquerosos dedos." Pausó momentáneamente para ver su reacción. "_Y_ . . . ciertamente no me entristecería . . . si tuviera que sacarte los ojos y metértelos por la garganta. Muy . . . _lentamente_."

"Entonces," su tono de voz cambió de inmediato, sonando más alegre y mostrando una sonrisa amistosamente falsa; bajó un poco la presión contra la cabeza del intruso "¿qué tal si me dices la _verdad_ cuando te haga una pregunta y uh, así podremos saltarnos estos jueguitos e ir directo a lo _bueno_, hm? Así que volvamos a empezar. Te pregunté . . ." Shadow cerró los ojos, pretendiendo pensar en su primer pregunta. "Oh, oh _cierto_," sonrió sardónicamente, "Te pegunté que cuál era tu nombre y quién te había enviado. ¿Y tú decías . . .?"

El chico devoró su saliva, moviéndose un poco para intentar sentirse más cómodo con los trozos de vidrio clavándose en su espalda; y aún si Shadow había disminuido su agarre en su cráneo levemente, seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para recordarle que era _él_ quien tenía la ventaja.

Estaba dudando. A Shadow no le agradó.

Soltando sus plumas con un último jalón, movió su mano a uno de sus zapatos y sacó un cuchillo.

_¿Qué cara . . .?_ El ave miró el cuchillo absolutamente petrificado. _¿Para _qué _demonios necesitaba _eso_?_

Viendo la pregunta en sus ojos, Shadow rio maliciosamente. "¿Oh, _esto_? Este es mi cuchillo _especial_." Estaba usando el tono de voz que un padre usaría para informar a un niño de algo importante. "Verás, tiene una _curva_ al final. ¿La ves?" Lo acercó a la cara del chico para que pudiera darle un mejor vistazo. "Se usa para sacar _ojos_." Sus propias orbes rojas brillaron en la oscuridad junto al cuchillo. "Pero _sólo_ lo utilizo con gente _especial_." Inclinándose hacia él, su voz salió en no más que un susurro. ". . . Como. _Tú_," exhaló.

El chico dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. "Espera . . . _espera,_" rogó desesperadamente. "Me llamo Sto – Storm the Albatross. E-el líder de los Babylon Rogues, Jet the Hawk. Él fue quien me en-envió," dijo sin aliento.

Shadow chasqueó su lengua, sus ojos desenfocándose mientras miraba pensativo a un lugar inespecífico. "Jet . . . the _Hawk_." Mordió el interior de sus fríos labios. Reconoció el nombre. Los Babylon Rogues eran un nuevo grupo criminal en Station Square. "Jet the Hawk," repitió de nuevo, probando el nombre por si mismo una última vez. "Dime, ¿qué podría querer un _tipo_ como él, con un _pecador_ como yo?"

Seguramente el pequeño Jet no era lo suficientemente estúpido para querer meterse con Shadow . . . ¿_cierto_?

Dejó su mirada caer al chico aterrorizado, demandando una respuesta a su pregunta. Sin prestar mucha atención, empezó a jugar con el cuchillo, para recordarle las circunstancias. Los ojos de Storm se movían del erizo al cuchillo, finalmente cayendo en los ojos de Shadow. "No –no lo sé. Dijo que había alguien nuevo en Station Square y –y que te quería muerto. El jefe dijo que tú . . . estabas interfiriendo con los planes del tipo nuevo y te querían fuera del camino."

Ah, ya estaban progresando. Shadow se lamió los labios. "¿Fuera del camino de _qué_, exactamente?"

"No me dijo."

"¿Y tú no preguntaste?" cuestionó él, con exagerada sorpresa.

"Sólo sigo órdenes," respondió quedamente, evitando contacto visual con Shadow.

"Entonces dime, _sebo_," Storm intentó ajustar su posición, ahogando un gemido cuando un trozo de cristal se clavó en su espalda. "¿quién, específicamente, es este . . . _tipo nuevo_?"

El ave tragó saliva pesadamente, el sudor juntándose en su frente a pesar del frígido aire de invierno a su alrededor. Sus ojos bombardearon toda la habitación, buscando alguna ruta de escape. "No, no sé su nombre, pero –pero dicen que parece que su piel es de, uh, cristal, y que no . . . tiene boca." Miró a Shadow con temor, esperando que esa información fuera suficiente; en verdad no sabía más de lo que había dicho.

La expresión de Shadow era pensativa y estaba, claramente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando escuchó un crujido de las escaleras. Volteó para inspeccionar la fuente del sonido, pero no podía ver nada. No necesitaba verlo, de cualquier manera; ya sabía quién era.

¡Maldita niña! Si se _atrevía_ a bajar al primer piso cuando él _muy claramente_ le dijo que _no_ lo hiciera, juraba que le iba a mutilar la cara. Odiaba que no le hicieran caso. Y ella no era excepción.

Regresando su atención a Storm, Shadow le ofreció una sonrisa 'amigable'. "¿No sabrás dónde _vive_ nuestro, uh, amigo Jet . . . o sí?"

Los respiros del albatros eran increíblemente cortos y rápidos, y a los ojos de Shadow, se veía como si sus pulmones fueran del tamaño de una hormiga. La imagen mental casi le hace reír. Storm negó con la cabeza. "No sé." Su respuesta fue no más que un susurro, y sus ojos estaban dirigidos al suelo, dándole a Shadow la impresión de que estaba mintiendo. ¿Y qué odiaba más que personas que no le hacen caso? Personas que le _mienten_.

"¿En serio?" preguntó, su tono conversacional pero sus ojos amenazantes. La inhabilidad del chico de responder sus preguntas con la verdad lo estaba fastidiando, y su furia se incrementó por mil. Al carajo los ojos, haría otra cosa con este imbécil. Su boca moldeada con irritación, tomó su cuchillo y, con un ademán, repentinamente lo enganchó dentro del oído del ave, cerca de su pico, y lo jaló bruscamente hacia delante.

Un grito estrangulado salió de su garganta, incrustando sus uñas en las manos de Shadow, intentando fútilmente remover la dolorosa presión dentro de oído. Tomó la muñeca del erizo con ambas manos, tratando de quitar su mano. Esta acción sólo logró que Shadow jalara el cuchillo con más fuerza, causando que la sangre empezara a correr por su cuello.

La sangre le dio vueltas a la mente de Shadow, quien no podía esperar a ver más de ella. Jaló todavía más fuerte, un llanto escapó del chico, y más sangre salió de su oído, corriendo por su pecho como una cascada roja. "¡Espera –por favor, alto!" chilló sin aliento, sus manos aun rodeando la muñeca de Shadow, no rindiéndose en su lucha por sacar el cuchillo. Dios, en verdad estaba _enterrada_ dentro de su oído. Si el dolor no era suficiente para que se desmayara, la idea seguramente daría el empujón final.

"Habla, habla, habla," Shadow ordenó, sin siquiera pretender que no estaba harto, ignorando por completo las súplicas de Storm.

"¡Por favor!" gritó el otro con más fuerza, abriendo sus ojos finalmente para ver dentro de los del erizo.

"¿Ya estamos listos para decir la verdad?"

"S-sí." Shadow rodó los ojos y agitó su mano libre, apresurándolo a continuar, su otra mano todavía apretando el cuchillo. El albatros respiró profundamente mientras la sangre seguía corriendo de su oído y por su cuello, manchando su chaqueta. Su sangre se sentía extrañamente fría contra su piel. "Jet," comenzó, "vive al norte de la ciudad, en, en Green Hill."

"¿Hmm? ¿No vive en los suburbios?" Que extraño. Green Hill era una de las zonas más seguras, cerca de la ciudad. La mayoría de los jefes criminales vivían cerca del sur y del área de los suburbios, dónde el trabajo estaba. _¿Por qué viviría tan lejos?_

"No." Tembló y ahogó un llanto al sentir una punzada más fuerte en su oído. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor. "Tiene una familia allá," dijo a regañadientes, "esposa y dos niños."

_Aha. Bingo._

Shadow tomó esta información sin palabra alguna, su expresión pasiva, sin revelar nada. En su mente, sin embargo, las ideas volaban por todas partes. Sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Sonrió, y sus ojos rojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Gruñendo por el esfuerzo, Shadow jaló el cuchillo hacia arriba bruscamente, rompiendo el músculo de su mejilla y hasta su frente. Inmediatamente, la sangre hizo erupción en su cara y produjo un grito desgarrador. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, su seño retorcido en una horrible mueca de dolor.

Entonces los sollozos llegaron. Lloró como si no hubiera mañana –y con mucha razón; probablemente _él _no tendría un mañana- y se tiró al piso de espaldas, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras se retorcía en el suelo, ignorando el vidrio debajo de él, líquido pegajoso corriendo entre sus dedos. Había tanta sangre –_demasiada _sangre- y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Todo el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba literalmente abierto, y un poco de su piel estaba colgando peligrosamente a la vez que la sangre seguía saliendo, empapando su chaqueta. Tanta, tanta sangre . . . .

Continuó llorando histéricamente, su cuerpo convulsionando espásticamente mientras se arrullaba a si mismo en el piso, sus rodillas alcanzando hacia su pecho.

Su sonrisa intacta, Shadow tomó las piernas de Storm y las estiró frente suyo, procediendo a sentarse sobre él, apoyando todo su peso sobre la grasosa cintura del chico. El albatros ya ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, concentrado puramente en el dolor que cursaba por su rostro. Tomando su pico, Shadow quitó las manos de Storm del camino y, agarrando el cuchillo, lo enterró lentamente en su otro oído y comenzó a rebanar la piel hasta su frente, conectando con el corte que había hecho del otro lado de su cara. La sangre salía por todos lados y Shadow gruñó, temblando en satisfacción al escuchar los tensos borboteos. La piel colgaba morbosamente de ciertas partes; si jalaba un poco, podría arrancarle el rostro entero.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por un segundo mientras emitía un grito silencioso. Shadow sonrió con malicia, observando la saliva gotear de su boca, admirando como la vida lo iba dejando. Sus ojos ya estaban rodando al reverso de su cráneo, y, finalmente, con una gárgara de sangre en su garganta, el chico estaba muerto.

Que gracioso. Storm había ido a matarlo, y lo opuesto terminó pasando. Shadow acabó matándolo a él. Que divertida es la vida.

Jadeando, Shadow sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, un velo de inexpresividad escondiendo su cara mientras veía al hombre ensangrentado con una sensación de relajación. En verdad había necesitado aquello. No había matado a nadie desde su escape de Prison Island, lo cual era demasiado, _demasiado_ tiempo.

Aún sobre el albatros, cubrió su cuchillo con la chaqueta de Storm, deshaciéndose de su sangre. Contento con su trabajo, lo metió expertamente en su zapato. Poniéndose de pie, pasó sus manos por sus piernas, observando el desastre frente a él.

_Carajo_. Odiaba tener que limpiar. Normalmente le pediría a uno de sus secuaces hacerlo por él, pero ya que no tenía a nadie aquí tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta.

Frunciendo pensativamente, Shadow giró sobre sus talones y entró a la cocina, abriendo gabinetes y buscando ciegamente. Las cajas de pizza aún estaban en la mesa junto con la caja de cereal, y la sangre de Amy había secado en el asqueroso piso.

_Ah ha_. Recordaba haber visto esa bolsa de plástico tiempo atrás.

Regresando a la sala principal con el plástico negro, metió el cadáver dentro de la bolsa, pero no sin antes buscar dentro de sus bolsillos, en caso de que tuviera algún tipo de arma que él pudiera usar. Todo lo que encontró fue una foto de una niñita cualquiera y un paquete de cigarrillos. Tirando estos objetos sin cuidado alguno dentro de la bolsa, la arrastró hasta la cocina, el plástico atrapando pedazos de vidrio y otras cosas, dejando rasguños aquí y allá por dónde la sangre se colaba. Afortunadamente, el piso estaba tan sucio que nadie notaría las manchas rojas, en especial Amy.

Una vez en la cocina, abrió la puerta trasera y procedió a tirar la bolsa en un basurero debajo de la ventana que estaba sobre el fregadero.

_Eso fue fácil._

La nieve por fin se había detenido, y el sol comenzaba a mostrarse por el horizonte, el cielo iluminado en diferentes tonos de grises y pálidos amarillos, haciendo que la nieve deslumbrara en los rayos de la madrugada.

"Hasta nunca," murmuró hacia el basurero, volviendo a colocarle la tapa antes de regresar al edificio.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras recorría la sala de estar, evitando los charcos de sangre por la puerta, hasta llegar a las escaleras, subiendo dos escalones por paso. La casa estaba inundada en silencio, aun si sus oídos todavía vibraban por los gritos de Storm.

Una vez que llegó al segundo piso, miró dentro del baño. La luz seguía encendida, pero el cuarto estaba vacío, el agua sucia de la tina serena y el vestido de Amy fuera de vista.

Chasqueando la lengua contra su paladar, caminó al cuarto de la niña. Entrando, se sorprendió al ver que ella _no_ estaba ahí tampoco Emitiendo un ruido de confusión en el fondo de su garganta, se rascó el cuello, su boca en un puchero.

_¿En dónde se metió?_

Regresó al pasillo, sus ojos registrando cada habitación que pasaba sin mucho éxito.

Fue así hasta que llegó al cuarto dónde la había acorralado ayer por la mañana. La puerta estaba abierta, las marcas de sus uñas aún visibles en la madera, y la puerta del closet cerrada.

_Ah._

Moviéndose silenciosamente por el cuarto, se detuvo frente al armario. Asegurándose por una última vez de que no tuviera . . . manchas de sangre o . . . _partes desmembradas _en su persona, abrió, lentamente, la puerta.

Amy tampoco estaba ahí.

Crujió la nariz e inclinó la cabeza a un lado en confusión. _De acuerdo_, pensó, ciertamente no estaba esperando _eso_.

Frunció y comenzó a hacer una lista en su mente de todos los lugares a donde podía haber ido. Y mientras pensaba, otra idea se le ocurrió. Seguramente había sido sólo _un_ hombre el que había entrado a la casa y no . . . ¿_dos_? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo sabían dónde estaba? Si la mafia lo podía descubrir, entonces también podría la policía. Era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo. ¿Quizá alguien lo había seguido el día que fue por la pizza? Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero un hombre tiene que comer, y no había entrado en contacto con ninguno de sus chicos desde Prison Island, sino habría hecho que ellos fueran a buscarle algo. Tendría que contactar a alguien pronto . . . o al menos encontrar nuevos reclutas. Una sola persona no podría causar todo el caos necesario para una ciudad tan grande como Station Square.

¿Y quién era este personaje 'sin boca' y por qué quería a Shadow muerto? Claro, habían cientos de personas que lo querían muerto, ¿pero por qué uno de los más grandes jefes criminales de la ciudad actuaría como cubierta para la _verdadera _persona detrás del intento de asesinato? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de eso?

Eso era lo que Shadow estaba determinado por descubrir.

Olvidándose de Amy, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, y recorrió el departamento hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación en dónde había puesto su 'oficina'.

Se abrió paso hacia su escritorio y se desplomó sobre la silla frente al mueble, empujando los lápices, el par de tijeras, y el _Station Square Times_ contra la pared y fuera de su camino. Sacó el enorme mapa de la ciudad de su caja, abriéndolo en el escritorio para dejar que sus ojos navegaran a la parte superior del papel.

Amusgando los ojos en la opaca luz de la mañana, inspeccionó el área que sería Green Hill. Estaba, tal como había pensado, cerca de la ciudad, aunque el campo lo rodeaba mayormente, dotado de la granja ocasional y molinos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo un jefe de la mafia hasta allá?

_Probablemente intentando proteger a su familia_, pensó. _No es que le vaya a servir de mucho._

Su dedo índice comenzó a trazar lentamente la ruta de Bygone Port (donde estaba en ese momento) hasta Green Hill. Estimó que le llevaría unas tres horas llegar allá –eso es, si conducía rápido, y él _siempre_ conducía rápido.

De repente, un chirrido se escuchó de las escaleras, y Shadow torció el cuello para ver a Amy descender un escalón a la vez. Tenía a su peluche apretado contra el pecho, mientras que con tomaba el pasamanos con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el piso, para no tropezarse accidentalmente.

Shadow apretó los labios mientras la veía bajar. Miró el cuarto con cautela en cuanto llegó al último escalón, sus pequeños pies trotando suavemente hacia él.

Sus púas rosas seguían húmedas por su baño, las gotas cayendo por sus hombros y espalda.

A la vez que se acercaba, Shadow se sorprendió en cuanto notó que se veía absolutamente aterrada. Su cara denotaba preocupación, sus cejas fruncidas y su boca ligeramente abierta. Parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Girando su silla para verla de frente, Shadow estiró sus piernas y plantó sus pies firmemente el piso, dejando que sus manos descansaran en los brazos de la silla. La miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa, muñeca?" preguntó amablemente, sabiendo que ser agresivo no iba a resolver nada, al menos no por ahora. Decidió ser bueno con ella, aunque sea por unos minutos. Estaba de un humor particularmente bueno después de su asesinato e intentaría ser educado hacia la niña hasta que su humor cambiara.

Amy dio varios pasos hacia atrás y emitió un suspiro tembloroso, examinando al hombre frente a ella por debajo de sus pestañas. _¿Por qué sus guantes tenían manchitas rojas?_ Se preguntaba la niña.

Abrazando su oso de peluche, subió su mirada hasta hacer contacto visual con el erizo negro. "¿Por qué gritaba alguien?" se aventuró cuidadosamente, casi como si en verdad no quisiera saber.

Shadow no pudo evitar una mueca. "Él, uh, estaba teniendo un mal día," explicó, tratando de mantener su tono de voz casual.

"Oh." Desvió su mirada a la alfombra. "Se oía como si estuviera llorando," continuó ella. "¿Lo ayudaste a que se sintiera mejor?" preguntó esperanzada, mordiéndose el labio mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Shadow la miraba intensamente, sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa. "Diría que sí."

Aparentemente satisfecha con su respuesta, Amy siguió en su lugar, abrazando su peluche y la mirada aún en sus pies.

Cuando pareció que ya no iba a hablar otra vez, Shadow le dio la espalda, arrancando una esquina del _Station Square Times_ y tomando un lapicero negro. Acercó su silla al escritorio y, con el lapicero en mano, subió sus codos al mueble y comenzó a escribir furiosamente.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, fijó sus ojos en el mapa frente a él mientras continuaba escribiendo en el pedazo de papel.

_Esta noche_, se dijo, los dos emprenderían un pequeño . . . _viaje_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>__No tan largo como el capítulo anterior, pero se acerca bastante. 4637 palabras. Me tomé unas vacaciones de este fic, una _muy, muy largas vacaciones, _como pudieron notar; pero aquí está la continuación, al fin. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Los Babylos Rogues entran a escena, aunque para Storm no fue tan agradable. Ahora, ¿quién me dice el nombre del personaje 'sin boca'? De por si eso ya es una enorme pista, estoy segura que ya saben quién es, haha._

_Algo que estoy segura que les interesaría saber, es que, mientras Shadow le corta la cara a Storm, en mi idea original Amy estaría en la cima de las escaleras, mirando a Shadow cometer el asesinato. Pero sé que eso es lo que la mayoría esperaría, así que decidí no añadir esa escena. Todo el progreso en la relación de Shadow y Amy se habría desvanecido. Toda esa confianza que Amy había puesto en Shadow se perdería, y hubiera tenido que regresar al comienzo y volver a construir toda su dinámica. Eso, ultimadamente, hubiera atrasado la trama de la historia._

_En fin, no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por el apoyo que han mostrado en esta historia; ¡muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y PM's! Como siempre, apreciaría mucho si pudieran dejarme un review para decirme lo que pensaron de este capítulo, o bien, para avisarme de algún error. Cualquier duda que tengan, siéntanse libres de preguntarme en un PM~_


End file.
